


SoTotallyLittleWood: 367 Project.

by Flaaffy



Category: inthelittlewood - Fandom, sototallytoby - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 367 day project, AUs, Fluff, Love, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Real Life, Stuff, maybe smut idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaaffy/pseuds/Flaaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story features two main characters:<br/>Martyn Littlewood (InTheLittleWood @ YouTube)<br/>Toby Cottrell (SoTotallyToby @ YouTube).</p><p>This project is called the 367 project which means I will write 367 stories of SoTotallyLittleWood (That's their ship name.) until 367 chapters is complete.<br/>You can request prompts and headcannons. <3</p><p>status: discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** SoTotallyLittleWood – 365 Day Project **

** Day 1 **

**Title: Day 1 – University problems.**

**Characters: Martyn Littlewood and Toby Cottrell.**

**Relationships: STLW, Inthelittletoby, Toby/Martyn**

**Fandom: Youtubers**

**Prompt: Imagine your YogTP studying together. YogA has planned this, thinking this would be a good time to make a move on the other(s).  However, just as A begins to act out their plan, they all get stuck on a particularly tedious problem and spend the whole night debating the answer to it instead Note 1: I’m making a 375 Day project thing, so where I write a story for each day of the year** **J** **.**

**Note 2: its 1:45am in the UK when I’m writing this so take this as the 19 th one and I’ll write one also for 20th (which’ll be the day this’ll be uploaded on if you get me.)**

**\--**

**The original idea was Martyn was supposed to come over so him and Toby could study, Martyn even thought about making a move on Toby but in the end that failed. This is how it went.**

**It was the first day of University at Manchester** _(Author note: I know Martyn and maybe either Toby didn’t go here but yolo.)_ **and Martyn was already in class, except it was the form one so they weren’t being taught, it was awkward form is the time when everyone hangs out with mates, talks about stuff and even more boring stuff. Everyone had mates apart from Martyn, he couldn’t blame himself though because he thought he was weird but maybe things would change sometime soon? And boy did they.**

 **5 Minutes later, a head teacher and a student came into the room, ‘Who’s he?’ Martyn thought. Martyn guesses he was new to this school; the head teacher started talking to the new boy and then left the room. “Silence class, I have an announcement to make.”  And that moment, everyone was quiet. “This is our new student, would you like to introduce yourself?”**  
“Uh, hello I’m Toby Cottrell. It’s nice to meet you all.” The boy said. Toby had brown hair, it wasn’t that short and wasn’t that long but it wasn’t girly it was boyish a bit, but also girly at the same time if that makes sense, he wore glasses and wore a purple jumper and black pants, he smiled at the end of his sentence.  
“I hope you will enjoy this form, Toby. You can sit next to Martyn.” The teacher said. Toby came and sat over next to Martyn, “Hi there. Welcome. I’m Martyn, and if you need any help ask me.” Toby nodded, he didn’t say anything just nodded his head.

**Martyn felt happy for once in his life, like he had just made a new friend. And maybe this is how it’s supposed to be.**

-      **(Martyn Pov)**

**“Martyn Littlewood please come to the head teachers office.” The speaker said. I groaned, way to interrupt my conversation with Toby. It had been two weeks since Toby and I had met and now we’re excellent friends, I was right about making a new friend. “See you later?” Toby asked, I nodded “of course.” I waved off and walked away, heading towards the teachers’ office, I finally got there and knocked on the door, and heard shouting saying ‘Do come in.’ so I did. As soon as I got in there, I sat down on the chair and we talked… the head teacher and I.**

**All he said was I need to improve my grades and then sooner or later Toby came to the office, he looked shocked he didn’t even know why he was here. “Toby and Martyn, I hear you’re great friends yes?” The head asked. We both nodded, “good because I see that Toby has excellent grades –almost perfect so Toby I want you to tutor Martyn.” Toby gasped and then accepted the request. We was told to leave so we did, as soon as we got out the room we stood near our lockers – because our lockers were so close together and basically we talked, I gave Toby my address so he could come over and help me study and I gave him my number and then we left.**

**The bell rang a few moments later.**

**As soon as I got home, all that I was thinking of was ‘Toby.’ I wonder if I like him. I mean I don’t even know my sexual orientation… I don’t know if I’m gay or bisexual or just straight. I have dated a girl before but that was ages ago. (** _Author note: Kaeyi is not that girl; she doesn’t exist in any of these stories.)_ **So, it could be weird.**

**A few weeks later, Toby came over and help me studied a lot over the past weeks and I think I have developed a crush on him, I mean he’s just too adorable and I have to say he is fit as hell. It’s random, but it feels right. You know? He comes over later today, so I guess I could try and make a move on him.**

-      **5 hours later –**

**Toby came over with two pizzas: cheese pizza and a pepperoni pizza. “No garlic bread or chips?” I moaned. I couldn’t complain though, I mean he didn’t even say he was going to do this he just did, so yeah I think it made me like him even more you know. We sat down and ate the pizza before getting out some paper and Toby got out the textbooks luckily it was science night, so it wasn’t that bad. “Mm, this pizza is lovely.” I said. Toby nodded in agreement.**

**5 Minutes later, we actually finished the pizza (‘bout time) and then got to work on studying, I tried to make that move and I put my hand on top of his hand, Toby blushed but didn’t think about pulling anyway any time soon. The next thing I did was try and cuddle up to him. “Uh, Martyn are you okay?” he asked me, eyebrow furrowed.**  
“Yes I am, why?”  
“Because you’re being really weird…” Toby said.”  
“How?” I asked.

 **“By all your weird flirty things.” He said.**  
“Oh I see, sorry…” I looked away trying to hide the sadness of my face.  
“Uh… do you maybe like me?” Toby asked.  
“Yes I do, and I can’t not admit it. As soon as you came into my class, I was gobsmacked because of how beautiful and adorable you was. I’m sorry if I’m being weird, but I like you in a love-romantic boyfriend way. And I know that you don’t like me the same way, but I think  I love you.” I said, blushing. My ears and face went bright pink. As soon as I said that, Toby picked up his stuff and left the house… he never said anything to me ever again.

**Well actually, I never saw him again it’s like he moved school.**

**I think he’s maybe gone… my first ever friend.**

**\--**

**Note: it’s now 2:27am oops.**


	2. Day two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:

** SoTotallyLittleWood – 376 Projects **

** Day 2 **

**Title: Drunken Singing.**

**Characters: Martyn Littlewood / Toby Cottrell / Radders (as mate)**

**Age: PG Maybe teen?**

**Note 1: I was goin’ to put Martyn in a stripper outfit but yolo.**

**Notes: Martyn is drunk and Toby is just normal.**

**\--**

_Martyn had been home all night, and he wasn’t on his laptop. He knew Toby was coming over later today, so he decided to get drunk and maybe serenade him he knew it would go terrible. But really, who cares? He tried to get it as perfect as possible, he chose the song ‘Perfect Two’ by Auburn, he knows the songs and also downloaded it on his iPod so he can put it on the speaker, as soon as Toby got home._

_He received a message from his phone, making his phone make a ‘ding!’ noise, he was wondering who it was, so he got his phone and opened it up. ‘1 new message from Toby.’  He opened it,_

_[8:00pm]_

_“Hey Martyn. I’ll be home in about 10 minutes just on my way to Tesco. Do you want anything? X “  the message said. Martyn tapped on his keyboard a reply._  
[8:01pm]  
“Nah thanks, I’m good and I’ll see you when you get back.” He finished and sent it, he kind of lied then… because he’s not ‘fine’ he’s drunk. Oh well! Martyn practiced the song again and again as expected, then he did some renovating around the room.

_The door opened a few minutes later, Martyn was led on the couch “Welcome home, Toby! Close your eyes I have a surprise!” Martyn shouted.  Toby closed his eyes, as soon as he did. Martyn got up, crept behind Toby and put his hands on his shoulders, then got the remote out his pant pocket and press the play button. The song played nice and slow, and Martyn started dancing behind Toby. Toby grinned, “So… this is like a private dance?” He asked. Martyn hiccupped, “More like a drunken dance…but yeah.” Martyn sang along to the song._

**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**

**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**

**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**

**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**

_Toby smiled, “oh god not this song.” He said whilst winking, Martyn pulled Toby around and Toby put his hands on Martyn’s hip, and Martyn put his hand on Toby’s shoulder singing again._

**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick**

**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**

**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming'**

**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning'**

_They ended up dancing the whole night away and eventually watched a movie, and believe it or not Martyn remembered everything the next day._

_\--_

_Note: Sorry it’s short, I have to sleep as I’m ill._


	3. Day 3

 

** SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Project **

** Day 3 **

**Title: The night of the encounter.**

**Age: PG**

**Characters: Toby Cottrell & Martyn Littlewood.**

**Warnings: Female! Toby**

**\--**

_The night of a falling star, was the princess_ _’_ _s ball_ _…_ _and the princess was a girl named Toby, Princess Toby to be precise. She always thought she had a boyish name but on the other hand, she didn_ _’_ _t care what people thought of her mostly because she was the princess so if people said negative things_ _…_ _people would defend her because she loved her kingdom and probably her kingdom loved her, to describe the princess she has shoulder length (and maybe about 3cm longer) hair which is a brown_ _–_ _a sort of chestnut brown. She wore black glasses, and her favourite colour was purple.  But tonight, for the ball she was wearing a purple dress with a black heart shaped necklace she thought she looked quite nice, she felt like Cinderella in some sense._

 _She was all alone, of course people had asked her to dance_ _…_ _but she declined. She didn_ _’_ _t want too; unless they acted nice and they were cute (she has big things about whether or not a person is cute or pretty.) A few moments later, a man came into the door, dressed in a light green suit with sapling squirls on it or something she couldn_ _’_ _t tell, or more like she didn_ _’_ _t know what it was_ _…_ _maybe she_ _’_ _d find out. He also had blonde hair and it was like in a Mohawk-kind of style, Toby thought he looked quite cute overall. Maybe she_ _’_ _d ask him to dance, maybe she_ _wouldn_ _’_ _t? Who knows?_

 _It was now halfway through the night, and a slow song came on called_ _‘_ _Angel with a Shotgun_ _’_ _by The Cab, it wasn_ _’_ _t romantic that song but it was really good and it was one of Toby_ _’_ _s favourite songs, she really liked the beat of it and then she got up out of the throne,_ _“_ _Where are you going_ _?”_ _The queen asked,  
_ _“_ _I_ _’_ _m going to go ask that lovely man over there to dance._ _”_ _Toby replied.  
_ _“_ _Alright._ _”_ _She said and smiled._

 _I walked over to where the man was standing; he turned around and gasped when he saw Toby walking towards him._ _“_ _Umm, Hello. I_ _’_ _m Toby I_ _’_ _m the princess_ _…”_ _Toby said kind of shy.  
_ _“_ _Lovely to meet you, your majesty. I_ _’_ _m Martyn Littlewood._ _”_ _The boy said. Toby shook his hand,  
_ _“_ _I_ _’_ _m just wondering and sorry if this is sudden but would you like to dance?_ _”_ _Toby asked. He nodded, and he took Toby hand and Toby gripped his hand and they walked towards the dance floor together, Toby trying her best not to fall over the dress, in the middle of the dance floor they took each other_ _’_ _s hand once more and danced the whole night. The whole room even stared at them, but they paid no attention to who was staring_ _–_ _even the Queen was staring. But, they didn_ _’_ _t care. Toby thought she had found the one._ _“_ _So_ _…_ _how_ _’_ _s life in the castle?_ _”_ _Martyn asked Toby. Toby was too busy smiling and then she blinked_ _“_ _Oh sorry_ _…_ _I zoned out. And it_ _’_ _s going pretty good, thank you._ _How are you enjoying this ball?_ _”_ _  
__“_ _I_ _’_ _m enjoying it pretty well, the palace is huge._ _”_ _Martyn stated. I smiled once more, and I leaned into his neck. Martyn blushed then, but didn_ _’_ _t ask. They just continued dancing, as the song was on in the background everything was perfect._

_The night of the encounter of Mr Martyn Littlewood._

**I** **’** **m an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting till the wars won.**

**I don** **’** **t care if heaven won** **’** **t take me back.**

 **END**   


**(picture drew by me)**


	4. Day 4

** SoTota ** ** llyLittleWood – 367 Project **

** Day 4 **

**Title:** **SoTota** **llyLitt** **leWood: In the bed of flowers were we hug**

**Characters: Toby/Martyn**

**Note 1: This was the actual one for the 21 st but never got completed, gomen.**

**\--**

_In the bed of flowers were I lay once more, the flowers drifting next to my side tickling me. It felt nice, and I was alone and peaceful I liked being alone but it sometimes got really lonely_ _…_ _but that_ _’_ _s just that, maybe I_ _’_ _ll meet someone?_

_\--_

_One day, I_ _–_ _Toby Cottrell, was lying on the bed of flowers once more. You might ask why I_ _’_ _m always here, but being honest I love being here it_ _’_ _s nice, quiet and peaceful nobody bothers you_ _…_ _and it just makes me happy. I come here when I_ _’_ _m sad to cheer myself up and yeah it works, and it_ _’_ _s nice._

_I lie on the bed of flowers, by myself just normal_ _…_ _it_ _’_ _s normal when it_ _’_ _s always me. Clack! That’s a flower stem breaking, I sit up and turn around and a figure of …a person? It looked like… wow someone’s here? “Uhh, Hello.” The person had said, it sounded like a boy voice. I ignore the voice, and just continue. “Um, I’m Martyn Littlewood. I’m just wondering want to be friends?”  He asked._  
“I don’t know you?” I questioned.   
“I know you don’t… but I see you always here so I want to become friends, yeah... Toby?” 

_I blinked and gasped… how did he know me?_

_\--_

_END_

_Note: this is a cliff-hanger you will find out what happens in the next chapter (which will also be uploaded today and the chapter tomorrow.)_


	5. Day 5

** SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Project **

** Day 5 **

**Title: Flowers on your grave.**

**Age: PG (warning feels.)**

**Warnings: feels and character death.**

**Note 1: this is the one that applies for today.**

**Note 2: This is the continuation from the day 4 one.**

**Note 3: Martyn POV.**

**-**

_It had been a few weeks until Toby died in that stupid zombie apocalypse, I felt a bit like I couldn’t take it… I felt like it was my fault that he died, but it wasn’t. It was that stupid zombie’s fault, and it was partly Toby’s fault for screaming but I knew that he couldn’t help but scream so I let him off… Toby is never that kind of person to scream… so I was running to him, and what do I see when I get there? He’s there with a zombie round him… biting his skin and it made me shiver. “Martyn…I lived a good life, and I love you… you can make it out. Farewell.” That was Toby’s last words to me, before the Zombie had killed him. I let out a tear, as soon as his death before me. Running over to the corpse of the body, hoping he’d still be alive… but of course – knowing myself he wasn’t._

_\--_

_Now it’s the 2 nd of July, today marks the first anniversary of his death… of my loved ones death and how much I miss him is unreal. What I do on his death is go to the cemetery and find his grave, were he was buried. Just lying down, next to it and hugging the dirt in my arms. And shit I miss him, but let’s stop crying and get to the grave._

_\--_

_I drove to the grave… and I walked down the hill, looking for the grave and I finally found his grave, and I laid down the flowers, “Hey Toby… if you can hear me. It’s Martyn, and I miss you. It’s been one year, since your death… and man I miss you so much. I love you, and why did that zombie eat you? It’s not fair… I’m not married, I’m still single and I will be… because I will never accept this life of not having you beside me. I, do however do have suicidal and depression feelings but I guess, I’ll try and hold on… but sometimes it gets hard. I miss you, farewell.”_

_\--_

_END_

_Note 1: continuation will continue tomorrow._


	6. Day 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of our mini series.

** SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Project **

** Day 6 **

**Title: The past, the future and the present.**

**Age: PG**

**Warning: possible more feels.**

**Note 1: continuing on from day 4 and 5.**

**Note 2: this belonged to the 23 rd day but forgot to write sorry.**

**-**

_After the graveyard had happened, when Martyn went to visit Toby’s grave, he wrote a suicide letter. He realized he had missed Toby, too much… and he just wanted to end his life. He basically had no parents, and no more friends. Toby was basically his life… now that he is gone nothing he can do. He wrote a suicide letter, which he thought was kind of stupid but he wrote it anyway... he thought it was stupid because he had nobody to give it to… but he still did anyway. The next day he strangled himself, he attached his jumper – with long arms to his bed and then onto his neck… and then stayed there, as we said nobody else knew Martyn and nobody else was there for him or cared for him… so no point._

-                  _(In the future) **author note: this is where the “**_ ** _“_** ** _I know you don’t… but I see you always here so I want to become friends, yeah... Toby?” ended on that day… (Martyn POV.)_**

_In the future, was … they got resurrected and it was fun for me. The day I met, Toby once more. I didn’t realize, me or Toby would be resurrected… I didn’t even believe in it, “Toby?” He asked, Toby nodded his head and opened his mouth and slowly said “Martyn… I missed you. Welcome back…” he mumbled, opening his arms. I got up of my backside and ran into his arms, almost strangling him it was a very tight and grip hug but I just missed him so much, so I thought it was right. He pushed me down onto the ground, it didn’t hurt. The ground was soft and so was Toby, he hasn’t changed clothes he was still wearing his dark black hoodie, with his brown shaggy hair, black converse like shoes and blue jeans. He still looked adorable, as usual. And basically, Martyn could not ask for more._

_\--_

**Note: I know it was a shit ending, but I forgot what I was going to write anyway thanks for reading this mini-series… back to more prompts.**


	7. Day 7: Dressing up with Toby.

** SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Project **

** Day 7 **

**Title: Dressing up with a dress with two boys.**

**Update: I will now not write one per day, sorry. However I will still do 367 altogether, just slowly.**

**Warnings: Toby in a corset, tiara and tights.**

 

**\--**

_Martyn and Toby had just come home from a shopping trip, in which Martyn had bought Toby a present. Toby didn_ _’_ _t know what it was though, he had been nagging Martyn all the way home to find out what it was, but Martyn always said ‘No. You will find out later.’ But soon enough, Martyn had finally had enough. He gave the bag to Toby, “Toby because you have been good you can have your present but you must go up and have a shower and put it on. Okay?” Martyn asked. Toby nodded, he went up to his and Martyn’s shared room and Martyn walked into the kitchen to make a roast dinner, Toby went into the room and opened the bag – inside the bag was a pink corset, white lace underwear and a tiara, “Oh my god. What is this?!” Toby shouted. Martyn could hear Toby from downstairs, and he chuckled. Toby didn’t go down to ask though; he just got into the shower. Fixing the temperature, and stepping into the shower. He was happy, though kind of embarrassed because of the gift Martyn bought him._

_He got out the shower, 5 minutes later, walking into the room and drying his body with a towel. Then blow drying his hair, and then combing his hair out. Walking towards the mirror, to make sure his hair looked perfect. Sooner or later, he put his glasses on and then walked over to the bag, getting out the clothes and then sooner or later he found some white tights – the tights even had pretty pink bows on them. Toby groaned, ‘this is going to be a nightmare.’ He mumbled, he knew it was going to be a nightmare because he had wet and sweaty legs so he knew this would not work… but decide he wouldn’t give up, if he was going to surprise Martyn. He managed to pull the tights on with force, and then standing up in the mirror to check them out. They suited him; he didn’t have much fat on his legs so his legs were skinny. But, he looked nice with them on – in his opinion anyway. He then pulled the corset on, ‘shit how am I going to tie this?’ he said to himself. He walked up to the mirror, turning around so his back was facing the mirror and managed to tie the strings up. The corset ached his chest for a while; because of how tight it was – so he loosened it down by 1, and only 1. He then next put his tiara on, and finally he was done. He looked into the mirror, he looked really feminine all the sudden._

_He walked downstairs, and shouted “Martyn. Close your eyes, please.” And Martyn closed his eyes. Toby walked up to Martyn, feeling kind of relieved that Martyn didn’t buy him pretty pink heels to walk in. He then wrapped himself around Martyn’s chest, and then kissed his cheek- as a signal that Martyn could open his eyes. Martyn opened his eyes, and blinked a few times and then turned around and saw Toby attached to him, Toby then let he become unattached. He took a step away from him, and twirled to show Martyn the outfit. “Holy shit…” Martyn said, gasping and eyes wide open._  
“Does it look okay?” Toby asked.   
“Yes… fucking oh my god, yes it does.” Martyn said, and then grabbed Toby’s waist and pulled him towards himself – and then they just started making out. “What am I going to do with you after lunch, you don’t even know.” Martyn said.

_\--_

_Note: I don’t write smut, well haven’t learnt to yet._


	8. Day 8 - Happy Days.

_  SoTotallyLittleWood -367 Project _   
_Day 8: Happy Days._   
_Note 1: Hi, sorry for not writing in a while. I plan to write more soon though, and welcome! To the next day. I will catch up I don’t know what day we should be on but this is day 8._   
_Note 2: This is what I wrote for GCSE English test by the way…_   
_So tomorrow was officially going to be the best day ever, I mean why wouldn’t it be? Oh wait, you lot who are reading don’t know who I am or why I’m excited. Well, I’m Toby Cottrell. It’s nice to meet you, and today… well tomorrow, is basically the day I meet my best friend for the first time ever in person. His name is Martyn, and we’ve been best friends forever… it might seem weird to you that this is our first time meeting in person am I right? Well we met online on a game called ‘Minecraft’ also known as the best game of the century to some… anyway, I’m really excited, and to meet him for the first time ever – his name is Martyn, by the way._

_After a few hours of talking to Martyn over skype it was 10pm, I decided to go to bed to be fully rested for tomorrow. I bid farewell to Martyn via the web cam, and so did Martyn he bid farewell by saying “Farewell, Martyn. I’ll see you tomorrow!” I closed down skype, and shut down my desktop computer and climbed into bed due to the fact that I already had my pyjamas on so there was no need to change. I pulled the duvets up once I had been tucked in to bed. My mum was already asleep, as usual. I went to bed feeling overjoyed and excited for tomorrow’s adventures… I hope it will be fun! And nothing bad will happen._   
_-Next day_   
_I woke up and was grinning to myself, I had a cute dream… of course it was about mine and Martyn’s first time meeting each other I imagined that it was going to be perfect, and I couldn’t wait. I got out of bed and turned on my desktop, and opened skype and checking the icon at the top of Martyn’s profile – Martyn was online. “Good morning, today is the day eh?” He had already wrote in the text box. We made a promise to not webcam each other this morning due to the fact that we didn’t want to see what each other is wearing, and believe it or not I plan to keep that promise. I wanted it to be a surprise, then again I half expected him to wear something green and probably blue shorts – after all that’s what he wears on a day to day basis. I had bid farewell… and said ‘see you later.’ And I was right, because it was true… we would see each other later at around 2pm – because that’s when Minecon starts. I’m getting on the train to Manchester at 1pm to go. I had noticed that Martyn was now offline and also had wrote in the chat just before he left he had said “here’s my number. See you later, friend.” He wrote and then left, I added his number to my contact list on my phone just to tell him when we got there – once I put it into my phone I texted it and said ‘hi it’s Toby.’ I sent then left my house, heading towards the train station._

I ran to get more momentum due to the fact it was already half 12 and the train is leaving in about half n’ hour. I had reached the train at the moment on just 1pm, I paid for my ticket as fast as possible. ‘Damn, I should’ve booked it.’ I mumbled to myself, ‘oh well. What’s done is done I guess.’ I paid for my ticket, and went to the toilet and then ran towards the train – checking my phone 1:05pm it will leave in approximately 5 more minutes I guess. I guess it’s waiting for more people who had already booked the train I was going on.

A few more people finally came and then the train made its everyday ‘toot’ noise to signal that it’s going to stop moving. I was really glad, I was heading towards Manchester – in about half an hour me and Martyn will be meeting outside of Minecon for the first time ever. I was really glad. I got out my phone and headphones, due to the fact that nobody was next to me or in front of me I could finally fall to sleep, however I did decide to be an actual gentleman and text Martyn, “Hey, I’m on the train now. See you in about half an hour.” I wrote on my phone, and then tapping the send. I put my headphones in my ears and then turned on some music, closing my eyes and slowly drifting to sleep. I was happy in sleep, I could feel the train stop every 10 minutes at a new station – so people could get on and also get off. The train kept on stopping for another 10 minutes more, it had been 20 minutes since the train had set off… I was hoping to get there at 1:30pm just so we could formally introduce ourselves but I guess with this many stops it’s not going to happen.

The train arrived at the train station, held its doors open for about 5 minutes and then it shut its door… however, we haven’t moved since that happened… I’m starting to wonder why. Even though, I’m asleep I could feel the train had stopped for longer than usual, oh well… I guess the train captain would shout through the microphone anytime soon to tell us if we was stuck. And yep that happened, the captain of the train shouted through the microphone, “testing, testing.” He shouted down the microphone, which I blinked a few times at and then suddenly opened my eyes. “Hello passengers, I’m the captain of the current train you’re riding. We are sorry for the current delay, however there seems to be a giant tree in our path we have contacted the fire engine services to see if they can come and remove it. Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience.”

The fire engine came in about 10 minutes and thank god for that, we set off moving again and finally within 20 minutes reached the Manchester Piccadilly station – thank you! We was finally here, it was time to finally meet Martyn. In reality, I was smiling like a weirdo but inside I was feeling all scared – I guess you could say I had butterflies in my stomach – oh well! I ran to the Manchester Geometric centre (It used to be some sort of museum, but now they use it for conventions like comic convention and Minecon. I had been to the comic convention before, and been to the Minecon one.) I ran towards the centre, I had finally got here. He was there, sat down on a bench and I literally ran up to him shouting “Martyn!!” I ran towards him, jumping up to him and wrapping my arms around my neck. Finally, I got to see my long distance best friend. I hope, we’ll have a good time at Minecon and many adventures to come.

 


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martyn goes ice-skating, and meets Toby there and teaches Toby how to skate.

** SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Project **

** Day 9  - Ice Skating **

**Title: Ice Skating.**

**Note 1; this’ll probably be short, sorry.**

**\--**

_I have decided to get out the house and go ice skating so maybe I’ll go, oh well if I go alone it doesn’t matter… right? It should be fine going alone after all. I mean, yeah you see a lot of couples there but since I have a lot of friends and everyone seems to be round here I might bump into someone and that seems logical – anyway I hope I will. I got dressed, yeah I was thinking that whilst in the shower, oh well. I put on a green jumper, blue pants and black trainers – basically my average look. I grabbed my wallet, car keys and walked out the house heading towards the car. I opened the car door, getting into it and headed towards the skate arena. I had been ice skating before so this wasn’t anything new to me, it was just normal I guess you could put it._

_I arrived sooner or later,  it was packed. I filled in the book to say I had arrived and then gave my money to the cashier who then gave me my skates. I checked the guest book, just to see if anyone I knew was here ‘Toby Cottrell’ the book wrote. “Oh wow, yeah! Toby’s here!” I shouted out loud, smiling._  
“Martyn, Is that you?”  Toby asked staring at me, whilst blinking a few times. I nodded and smiled, “Yo.” I said. Toby blushed, and then looked down. “Hey Toby, what’s wrong?” I asked.   
“I’m not very good at skating, so I’ll probably fall over a lot… that’s why I came here – I decided I needed to teach myself something new, then playing games 24/7.” Toby said.  I smiled, “Toby. It’s fine, I’ll teach you. Okay?” I said. He blushed and then nodded. I put on my skates and so did Toby. I walked onto the rink, as I’ve said I’ve done ice skating before, so it shouldn’t be that hard for me anyway. I took Toby’s hand, Toby blushed when I did, and I slowly took him onto the ice. He stopped at the gate, so I pulled him on. He was about to fall over, I estimated whereabouts he was going to land.

_And I got it right, Toby landed in my arms, my arms was hugging his back, “You all right, Toby?” I asked. He nodded. I smiled, “Good.” I said. I took his hands once more, bringing him around the ice rink – yeah we got a few stares but who cares? Nobody, (okay maybe some did. But we didn’t.) we was happy, and that’s that._

_A hour later, they were still at it. They took breaks every 10 minutes to have a sip of water, other than that they just held hands, and spun around in circles. It was perfect._

**Circles of our love.**

**~END.**


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter! Martyn.  
> Toby gets upset over cold martyn, and eventually tells him why.

** SoTotallyLittleWood: 367 Project **

** Day - 10 **

**Title: Christmas fun**

**Age: PG**

\--

_It was only the 31st of November it was a bit too early to get into the wonderful spirit of Christmas... Well that's what Toby thought anyway, mean whilst Martyn was busy singing Christmas songs and putting up the tree as well with stockings._

_Normally Toby doesn't like winter Martyn due to the fact he turns blue - but Toby can't tell why he seems different this year yet Toby can't figure out why. He figured that he will sooner or later, maybe he decided to calm down for once in a lifetime. They had just finished recording the Christmas adventure and Lewis and Elliot went out to go and check something , apparently it had something to do with the advent calander or something... That's what Toby remembers anyway._

_"Hey Toby!" Martyn shouted from across the room, Toby looked up - he was staring_

_Down at his fingers twiddling them around in some sort of motion - Toby liked to think of it as 'oh god, what if he's mean' or something along the lines. "Y-yeah?" Toby mumbled under his breath. Martyn just about heard that. "Come help me with the tree, I can't put the fairy on top!" Martyn said and smiled at the end, Toby gasped and then stood up off the couch, sloppily walking over to Martyn - slowly but steadily. "How can I help?" Toby asked._

_"Maybe you could give me a piggyback?" Martyn asked grinning. Toby scoffed,_

_"What are you? Like 5 years old... Jesus." Toby replied, slightly pissed now._

_"Okay chill, what is with you during these days... You seem so distant from me." Martyn says, blinking at Toby a few times._

_'Not surprised, with me being scared of you in winter.' Toby thought in his head, and eh it was true._

_"You gonna let me give you a piggyback or not then?" Martyn asked me._

_"Wait... I thought I was giving you a piggyback? When did this swap around?" Toby asked. Martyn giggled. Toby sighed, he guessed he could live with at least some interaction from his best mate._

_It took a few moments for Martyn to realise that Toby wasn't on his back still, "Hey why aren't you on yet?" Martyn asked._

_"Uhm, you're to tall for me... Sorry." Toby mumbled in response._

_"Stand on the couch and then jump on my back then." Martyn said and chuckled. Toby sighed once more, "Fine."_

_Toby went over to the couch and stood on it, trying not to fall over he doesn't have good balance but this was the least he could do - his only worry was that Martyn would drop him. Martyn walked over to the couch standing in front of Toby so Toby could climb on his back. Toby was finally on Martyn's back and it was comfy, Toby couldn't lie about that. Martyn gave Toby the fairy ornament and took him over to the tree, he noticed that he couldn't reach so that means he'd maybe have to stand up a bit or maybe Martyn would lift him up. He decided to shudder and then whimper._

_Of course Martyn had heard this whimpering and decided to ask, "Hey Toby, what's wrong?" Martyn asked._

_"I'm scared." Toby replied quietly.  Martyn chuckled a bit before replying with "how come?"_

_"I'm scared that you're going to drop me." Toby said mumbling._

_"Toby Cottrell, we have been best mates for how long now? And you don't believe in me well enough?" Martyn asked, kinda annoyed._

_"Its not that, its something else as well... Which I'd rather not talk about." Toby said, he decided that he would tell Martyn all of his emotions some time soon or later. He decided to at least do this, Martyn slowly took Toby off his shoulders (in which Toby looked like he was about to cry the entire time.) And placed him high enough so Toby could put the fairy on top._

_Once Toby did that, Martyn gently brang Toby back down onto the floor, setting him down. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Martyn said, patting Toby's hair, it was a brown chestnut colour and messy and in its usual style as per, in Martyn's opinion it suits Toby. Not like Toby agreed with that, nope. Toby smiled lightly, as to say 'no, it wasn't."_

_Lewis and Elliot came back sooner or later which means the current interaction between the two went away._

_The whole group had sat down at the table, today was Toby's time to cook - they all took turns of cooking per day and today was Toby's turn. Toby was pretty confident in his cooking skills so since it was near Christmas (still November 31st though.) He decided to cook some type of meat, he asked the whole group which they preferred and chicken won. Elliot and Lewis voted for chicken, and Martyn and Toby voted for beef. It was a tie, so they decided to do a rock paper scissors, to no avail chicken won. Toby didn't mind chicken and neither did Martyn, so he decided this would work out._

_"Dinners ready!" Toby shouted. Martyn, Lewis and Elliot came rushing downstairs, sitting down at the table. Toby put the plate of chicken on the table, as well as gravy, potatoes and vegetables and fruit (such as carrots, peas and tomatoes and cucumber.) They all dug in straight away, Elliot and Lewis talked to each other. Martyn stared at Toby, due to him not saying a thing at all. Toby looked to his right, realising that Martyn was staring at him, "W-what?" Toby asked, slightly blushing._

_"Nothing. You just seem quieter then usual, I think you're avoiding me. Want to talk about it?" Martyn asked, Toby shook his head and put one of his hands on his knees in some sort of fist clench. Martyn shook his head, from left to right. Then took his hand, and placed it on top of Toby’s underneath the table. Martyn smiled, he knew that he would have to get Toby to tell him what’s wrong sooner or later – so he would go to Toby’s room tonight. As that’s what best friends do, they care for their other best friend._

_It was finally 8pm at night, Martyn and Lewis are upstairs. Elliot’s downstairs somewhere, and Toby sleeps in a closet – not literally though, there’s a big place at the back of the closet (which is kind of weird) which has like a bath, toilet, bed and other stuff. Hopefully, Martyn could get there without waking anyone up._

_Martyn got out of bed, slipping into his slippers and walking down the stairs – holding onto the banister. He finally got down the stairs, heading towards the cupboard. He arrived within 2 minutes at least. He knocked on the cupboard door, he tried to open it – it wasn’t locked at least. ‘Maybe Toby’s asleep?’ he thought to himself, he hoped he wasn’t at least. He opened the door, climbed up the step and walked through the heap of clothes getting to the back of the closet. Toby, was there led on the bed – cuddling with some sort of teddy. Martyn tapped his shoulder, “Toby? Are you awake?” Martyn asked. Toby blinked, a few times. “AHH-“ Toby began to shout luckily Martyn put his hand over Toby’s mouth to stop him shouting – to make sure not to wake everyone up. “Ssh.” Martyn said._  
“Why’re you here, Martyn?” Toby asked.  
“I wanted to talk.” Martyn replied, sitting down on Toby’s bed. He sat up and also sat on the bed.  
“Okay… get talking then.” Toby said, sighing. Martyn guessed Toby was tired or something.  
“Yes, sir.” Martyn scoffed. Toby sighed once more and pulled the famous ‘not amused’ face.   
“Okay, okay.” Martyn started, “Well, we all know that when in winter and I turn blue and stuff. You start to avoid me, so I want answers… why? I mean earlier today you weren’t talking to me and were just quiet, I mean you’re normally cheerful at Christmas.” Martyn said.   
“Well, I’ll guess I’ll tell you. Basically, winter just kinds of scares me due to the fact that you turn cold and mostly cold for me becomes evil and terrifying, so I become depressed. In winter, I just want our summer friendship back.” Toby mumbled. Martyn leaned forward, grabbing Toby’s shoulders and bringing his body to Martyn’s chest, wrapping his arms around Toby’s back, “Toby. I know I may seem evil, but really I don’t mean it. I have to agree, I miss our summer/spring/autumn friendship as well. But, look at this.” Martyn said, tapping Toby’s heart and his heart, “You see? This is where our friendships… will always be. When it’s January, I’ll be summer Martyn. Okay, Toby?” Martyn said, smiling. Toby was crying, it was official – Toby was crying.

_  
“Mm, thank you… Martyn. I love you.” Toby said, not realizing what he just said – lying back down in his bed. ‘Heh, I love you… eh? Well I guess it can’t hurt for one night, I’m sure Lewis and Elliot won’t come looking for me.’ I opened up Toby’s duvet, and climbed in next to Toby, taking the teddy out of Toby’s head and chucking it on the floor. Toby noticed sooner or later, but Martyn’s eyes were shut and he was fast asleep – facing Toby. Toby blushed, and then smiled. Martyn’s arm was wrapped around Toby and Toby wrapped his arms around Martyn. “I love you, too… Toby.” Martyn sleep talked._

**Bleed to know you’re alive, not to know you’re dead.**

**~End.** __  
  


 


	11. Day 11.

** SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Project **

** Day 11. **

** ‘You’re my sunshine.’ **

**Welcome to day 11, this is more like a drabble so please don’t expect this to be long – I want to stick to my timetable.**

**\--**

_Martyn and Toby had gotten into a car crash on the way to an airport, they were about to go on holiday but not now. They had driven into a car with a drunk driver in it. The driver was drunk, and had just come out from a party – the driver was yet to be named. Martyn was okay, but Toby wasn’t. Toby is slowly breathing, and he can’t hear him talk. “Toby, I’m going to call the ambulance okay?” Martyn said, “Try and not to move as much, we don’t want you to hurt.” He also added in. He got up off the grass, they were on the side of the road – a lot of people had gotten out of their car to see if they were okay, it looked like the driver – who was the drunk driver was asleep in his car, expected he was probably knocked out – and yes he was. He ran over to the car again, which was probably a bad idea. But he didn’t have to call an ambulance, as one had just arrived looked like someone had called them. “Who here is Martyn Littlewood?!” The ambulance driver shouted, Martyn waved his hands and ran over to the man.  
“I’m here! But, I’m fine… it’s my boyfriend – Toby. He’s passed out, his breathing was slow I don’t want him to leave me, please save him!” Martyn said, and he dragged the ambulances man’s arm over to Toby – he knew it was wrong… but he just wanted to save Toby. _

_They were finally over to where Toby was, still lying down – trying to keep his eyes open and not talking what so ever. “Hello? Can I ask your name?” the man asked. Toby coughed a few times, before saying “T-Toby Cottrell.” He said breathing and panting hard. Martyn dropped down on his knees, holding Toby’s hand, “Toby its Martyn. I’m here for you.”  He said gripping his hand, tight but not too tight. The ambulance man spoke through his microphone saying “He won’t be able to stand, will have to bring carrier over.” Then a bunch of people brang the carrier over, and put  Toby on it._

_I climbed into the ambulance as did Toby, I held his hand and another person started pumping blood into him, “Mr. Littlewood?” He asked._  
“Yes?” Martyn asked.”  
“You’ll be lucky if Mr. Cottrell survives any longer…” he said. I started tearing up,  
“Why…?” Martyn asked.  
“Because he’s not in good condition.”  
\--

 _“Martyn?” Toby suddenly awoke, I looked down at him._  
“Y-yes, Toby?” Martyn replied with, what Martyn didn’t expect is for Toby to start singing…  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you…” Toby couldn’t finish, he closed his eyes._  
“Martyn, I love you.” his last words before he closed his eyes.  
“TOBY NO! DOCTOR DO SOMETHING!” Martyn screamed.  
“The monitor has gone, I’m sorry…” 

_\--_

_The funeral was hosted a few months later._

_\--_

_I am sorry._


	12. Day 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martyn and Toby meet at work  
> .. their story.

           SoTotallyLittleWood - 367 Project

                        Day 12

                 Writer Toby x Artist Martyn.

Note 1; this is from 6th January so I'm late.

Note 2: made-up company name.~

~

Martyn and Toby both worked for the same company, called 'Sekaio Works' Toby was a story writer, he couldn't draw or be an artist at all so he had an assistant named Martyn. Martyn was nice, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was really polite and an incredible man to work with, the boss had chose Martyn as Toby's assistant and a few weeks later was really happy with the choice, because Toby's old books sold out but the people who bought them, were half sad but also half happy with them. Because, the books had no front cover - no title on the front of the book or a blurb or even the name of the creator. But that all changed drastically when Martyn appeared and Martyn was the guy who designed the front cover and the blurb designs, so Toby became a massive and popular writer, currently he is writing his next book called 'Winter soothing softness.' About two guys, who have a cute friendship until one of them confesses their love ... Its a gay story, yes. However this was a request. Toby didn't actually think of it himself, Martyn was confused on what sort of design he should do for the front cover. "Hey Toby?" He asked.

"Mhm?" He replied.

"I don't know what sort of design for the front cover of your new book I should do, any ideas?" Martyn asked. Toby shrugged, "no idea mate..." He replied with. And that's basically how their everyday work conversation goes.

\--

However, when Toby and Martyn get home. They live in the same apartment, well let's say its what you wouldn't expect from two work buddies. They kiss and hug and occasionally have sex when either one of them gets promoted.

 

Oh, may I add that when one of them does get promoted they will always say "If this new promotion means I stay away from Martyn/Toby then I'll pass." And then the boss, who is normally promoting him will just shrug and walk away, as he has learnt that he shouldn't rip them apart. Nobody knows about their intimate relationship though, due to the fact that work has never asked.. However if work did ever ask they would just say "we are lovers at home and workers at work." They are fully open after all. So that's how Toby and Martyn met and formed a relationship. Due to one small office called "Sekaio Works" so hop on down today and revive a work placement and find a lover. All love starts at Sekaio works.

\--

END.


	13. Day 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Room mates.  
> (Day 13)

** SoTotallyLittleWood Project – 367  **

** Day: 13. **

** College fights. **

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP being cute college roommates.**

**This’ll be a boring drabble, just saying**

**(This is Wednesdays.)**

**\--**

_Toby was about to start university for the first time, he had never been to university before. He walked into the main office, the office lady stood up seeing his face. “Hello, how can I help you sir?” she asked politely._  
“Hi, I’m Toby Cottrell. I came here to get my dorm registration and stuff, since I’m new.” Toby said whilst twiddling his fingers.   
“Oh that’s right! You’re the new guy that just transferred today. Right? I’ll go get your planner and a map now for you.” She said and walked off into the back room off the office, the main office wasn’t that big – but the university campus looked big as Toby could tell. He hadn’t seen it yet, since you have to walk through the main office to get to the campus though – or maybe it’s a yard, Toby doesn’t really know. But he does know, he’s excited and also another thing is that he can’t wait to get to his dorm room to finally put this suit case down.

_The lady finally came back after 10 minutes, “Sorry for keeping you.” She said. She then handed Toby the map and his planner through the hole which was there, and Toby accepted it and walked out. She pressed the buzzer to open the door (since there is a buzzer, so strangers can’t get let in.) And boy was Toby right before, the yard or campus whatever you want to call it was indeed massive. There was a big tree in the middle of it, he looked around stopping in a path way – which he found out sooner or later it was a bad idea, as a whole bunch of people came rushing into him – running into his face. He fell down onto the ground after being bumped into numerous times. In which, that was embarrassing. He just laughed it off though when he got up, as a bunch of people was staring at them whilst laughing.  He sighed and finally walked over to the boys dorms, ‘well, this is where the fun part begins… finding my god damn dorm room. It says though that I share with someone.’ Toby thought to himself. He finally saw someone who was wearing a green t-shirt, and had blonde hair and blue jeans. He tapped him on his shoulder, “Um Hello?” He asked. The boy turned around, “Yes what do you need?” He said facing Toby._  
“Well, I’m new here… and I can’t find my dorm room – could you help me?” Toby asked. He thought to himself a few times, and then said “Sure. What number?” He asked.   
“Oh thank you very much. Um, it’s number 62.” He asked. The man blinked a few times,   
“Are you sure you are?” he asked. Toby was confused, he looked at his planner… it said 62 so he was right.   
“Uh yes I am, is that a problem?” He asked.  
“Wait… by any chance is you Toby Cottrell?” He asked, raising his left eyebrow. Toby nodded, “Oh! You’re the guy – sorry about that. I’m Martyn Littlewood – I’m you’re roommate starting from today. Good to meet you.” He said. 

_\--_

_END._

_It will continue on day 14_


	14. Day 14.

** SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Projects **

** Day: 14. **

** Farewell, Friend. **

**This is Thursday’s btw. This’ll be short, but here are some tissues.**

**\--**

_Martyn was due for some heart surgery which he never understood why – as did Toby. Martyn was due in to today._

_As soon as they got to the hospital, they both walked up to the main office. Martyn signed in, and Toby just stood next to him. Gripping onto Martyn’s hand, Toby knew that normally heart surgery comes out as a bad thing in the end – Toby hopes this one doesn’t… he hopes Martyn will be okay. But, you can never be sure._

_A doctor came into the front main room, were everyone was sat “Martyn Littlewood, please?” He asked. Martyn and Toby stood up and walked towards the room. Martyn led down on the hospital bed, “So… Martyn today is the day. How do you feel?” they asked._  
“Uh, nervous and frightened… and hoping I’ll be okay.” He replied, shaking.   
“Okay Martyn, we also have some bad news.” The other doctor said. Martyn slowly nodded his head, as a sign to continue “due to how bad your heart is – there is a slight chance of you dying.” The doctor said, Martyn started having tears in his eyes…   
“What! No, oh my god.” Toby said, Martyn put his hand on the bed – and Toby gripped onto it. “And, Mr Cottrell?” the doctor said,  
“Yes?” Toby replied, hesitantly  
“We’re going to have to ask you to leave the room… due to this being an operation room. You can wait outside the door or go to the café.” They said.   
“Why can’t I stay?” He asked.   
“We don’t think it’ll be a good idea if you stayed, we are sorry.” The Doctor said.   
“Okay… I’ll leave.” He said, taking his hand away from Martyn and pressing a slight kiss onto Martyn’s nose… knowing this could be the last time he would see Martyn – well that chance is high.  
\--

_Martyn had been moved to the operation room, and he had been put to sleep using pills and drugs… and finally he had been hooked up to numerous machines. But, there was one machine what mattered the most – the heart rate monitor. If that dropped low anytime soon, it was a failure… a failure before the operation and had begun or more like ‘this operation won’t work at all’ kind of thing._

_However, if it was in the middle of the operation when the machine stopped working – that could mean the same thing – except they would be in the middle of a HEART operation, so therefore apparently Martyn would die. So, Toby could only wish – as he sat outside the operation room door staring into the window watching the doctor’s work on his boyfriend._

_A few hours later, the operation had finally finished – ‘About time…’ Toby thought with a sigh. The doctor came outside the door, and said “Its time.” He said to Toby. Toby stood up. Crossing his fingers together – hoping for good news. As he walked into the operation room, he saw the doctors crowded around the bed where Martyn had  been placed. Toby stared at the heart rate monitor – 0. He stared at Martyn: pale, white skin and no life giving out of him. He put his ears to Martyn’s heart, no beats… no nothing. He sat down on the chair which had been placed next to the bed for Toby to sit. He took a seat, and slapped Martyn a few times – trying to force him to wake up. The doctor grabbed his hands, “Mr Cottrell… please stop. It’s helpless. We’re sorry…” he said._

**My Happy Little Pill,**

**Take Me Away.**

**Dry My Eyes.**

**~Troye Sivian**

\--


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorks.  
> All needs to be said.

** SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Projects. **

** Day: 15 **

** Midnight walks. **

**Note 1: drabble time.**

**\--**

_It was 10pm in London, and Toby and Martyn couldn’t sleep and they were both equally as bored as each other. “Martyn… I’m bored.” Toby moaned into Martyn’s stomach due to them hugging. Martyn patted Toby’s head,_  
“So am I… what can we do though? Absolutely nothing ha-ha.” Martyn replied,  
“We could go for a walk?” Toby asked,   
“And where do you plan to go walking?” Martyn asked,  
“Along the beach – it would be cute. Us holding hands.” Toby said smiling, daydreaming kind of. Martyn sighed and said, ‘Fine. We can go. Go and put shoes on.’ He said smiling, Toby put his hands up, “Yay! Thank you Martyn!” He said shouting and running to the front porch to put his shoes on, he was happy. Him and Martyn never went out as a couple in day time due to the fact that a lot of people were homophobic and since they were popular YouTubers who haven’t come out on their YouTube channels yet… it seems weird because in case fans saw them. But luckily it was night time and it was a Monday tomorrow so probably a lot of the fans will be asleep by now. But, maybe that won’t be necessary. 

_A few minutes later both Martyn and Toby have now got shoes, hats and gloves on. “Aww, Toby. You look so cute!”  Martyn said smiling at Toby. Toby blushed and also smiled. They decided to have a nice long walk along the beach._

_They finally arrived at the beach since the beach wasn’t too far away from the apartment they were staying at – so they just walked to it. The beach was really pretty. They held hands as they walked along the coast of it. “Hey Martyn, let’s stand on the wall.” Toby shouted and laughed. Toby tried to get up onto the wall, but it didn’t work. Martyn chuckled, walking over to Toby and putting his hands on Toby’s waist and lifting him up. Then kissing Toby’s cheek, making him blush._

_They were being complete dorks for the rest of the night, long walks in the night are how this love starts._

_\--_


	16. Day 16

** SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Projects **

** Day: 16 **

**Note 1: Holy shit already day 16.**

**Note 2: guess what time it is? You’re right drabble time.**

**\--**

_It was a cold winter time, and of course it had to snow where Toby and Martyn lived. Now since Martyn and Toby both work at different places - for some odd reason. But, yeah they do. Martyn works at Yogcast as basically everybody knows and Toby works at another gaming office. And they have to go to work today, “But Martyn… can’t we call work? It’s too snowy to even try to drive.” Toby moaned._  
“Yeah well, work is work… got to earn money somehow Toby.” Martyn replied patting Toby’s head, Toby smiled at this. They decided to go to work, eventually. After 1 hour, so they were absolutely positive that their bosses were going to shout at them. So, they got in their car and started driving. They bid a farewell to each other due to them going in different cars but on the same way kind off, except Toby turns of earlier then Martyn. On the way the snow was really heavy and Toby and Martyn crashed into the snow, luckily they were okay as were both of their cars – but Toby’s car was stuck in snow. Martyn got out of his car, “You okay?” he asked, Toby nodded.   
“Mhmm thanks. Except my car is stuck… damn it.” Toby said, sighing. Martyn walked over to the car peering at the back wheel – “looks like we could push it, if we both did it. Want to try?” Martyn asked. Toby nodded, they both stood behind the register plate at the back of the car and finally ran towards the car pushing it. The car finally got un-stuck after numerous attempts. So, it was good. 

_\--_

_END._


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A suffering from a hangover, so they order pizza and put in the special request section, “In bed with hangover, key under the mat, my room is upstairs, first on the right.” Though they didn’t expect the delivery person to be so cute.

** SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Projects. **

** Day: 17 **

**Note 1: cute prompt tbh.**

**Note 2: I’m getting bored of this fanfiction … zzz.**

**\--**

_Martyn was just lying down in bed; he was hangover due to a big party last night. He decided to order Pizza due to his headache was too hard to cook with. He called up the pizza delivery shop and talked to them, “Yo. I’d like to order a pepperoni pizza please. I’m hangover so don’t expect me to be at door, so key is under the door – my room is maple tree apartment. First room on the left.” Martyn said, smirking. This’ll be fun. Martyn lied back down in bed. Waiting so he could hear someone walk up the stairs._

_The pizza delivery man was a man named Toby; he had brown hair and worked at the pizza parlour for some time. He was the one to deliver this hung-over guy’s pizza. He approached to the hung-over guy’s pizza and put his hand under the small crack under the door taking the key. Unlocking the door and barging in. “Sir?” Toby asked. Martyn woke up out of bed,  
“Oh. Are you here to deliver my Pizza?” Martyn asked, yawning and wiping his eyes. Toby nodded, Martyn didn’t realize how cute this boy was, and he blushed and scratched the back of his head._

_“Oh, I am very sorry for my manners.” Martyn said trying to be polite, Toby just replied with, “Oh. That’s fine, I can’t tell you off for yawning since you did say you were hung-over.” Toby said, grinning. Martyn blushed again, ‘Jesus Christ, this guy is so cute.’ Martyn thought blushing. “Uh… sir, are you okay? You’re going really red.” Toby said,_  
“I think so… whoa. Sorry! … I’m having a weird day.” Martyn said,   
“Oh that’s fine… don’t worry. Anyway that’s £15 please.” Toby said, holding out his hand. Martyn turned around and headed over to his bag to pick up his wallet up and took money out of it. Walked back over to the guy and paid him. “I’m Littlewood… Martyn Littlewood.” Martyn said holding his hand out.   
“Oh… it’s nice to meet you… Mr. Littlewood, I’m Tobyn Cottrell.” Toby said grinning. 

**And that’s the beautiful story of how Pizza met drunken man.**

**\--**

**END** **.**


	18. Day 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble - Stlw play Pokemon~

** SoTotallyLittleWood: 367 Project **

** Day: 18 **

** \-- **

**Note 1: this probably will be a drabble due to the fact that um I have no idea what to do for this prompt**

**-**  
 _“Good morning, Toby!” Martyn said cheerfully._  
“Good morning Martyn!” Toby replied. They were sharing an apartment after going to a con together. “Guess what I got a few days ago?” Toby said grinning.  
“What!?” Martyn asked shouting.  
“I got Pokémon heart gold!” Toby said, tugging the package out of his bag and shoving it in front of Martyn’s face.   
“Pft. Yeah well, I got Pokémon heart gold!” Martyn said. Toby sighed,   
“Pft. Fine, anyway you want to battle?” Toby asked grinning.  
“You’re on Toby Cottrell.” Martyn replied smiling even more, “I have ho-oh though, so don’t expect this to be easy.” Martyn said,  
“Yeah well I have Lugia.” Toby grinned, laughing. Martyn just chuckled back.

_They turned on their DS’s and booted up their games, Toby getting into the game first and smiling, “Pft.” Martyn said. Martyn loaded his up a few minutes later; they both ran to the Pokémon centre in game of course. Martyn getting their first this time, he made a lobby and Toby joined. “Game on Martyn!” Toby shouted,  
“You bet ya!” Martyn replied. Martyn threw out a turtwig first and Toby threw out a Pikachu, in which Pikachu won over Turtwig, they continued playing like this for ages. Finally, it was the two of Ho-Oh and Lugia left - Martyn let Toby won. But immediatly challenged him again. _

_\--_

**Holy Jesus it’s short.**


	19. Day 19: Farewell friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With the wind in our hair,  
> And the sun in our eyes,  
> We cherished our friendship,   
> as Life's greatest prizes.  
> Now that you are going away,  
> My life will cease,  
> I will blissfully drown,  
> In all the beautiful memories,  
> Farewell, Friend."

** SoTotallyLittleWood: 367 Project **

** Day 19 **

**Author note; Yo guys, I haven’t wrote in a while, so I decided that I’d write a whole bunch of fanfiction tonight as I go back to school Monday and I haven’t done anything productive.**

**Warnings: The feels.**

**Prompt: from tumblr.**

**Note: I decided to swap it around.**

**\--**

_Toby was going into a surgery… he had a problem with his internal organ – an important one at that. His heart. His poor beloved heart. He had no idea how he got this, the doctors wasn’t sure as well. But, that time Toby didn’t know that he was going into surgery and a friend… a beloved companion would be his heart donor. Here is that story._

_Toby was at his flat who he shares with his boyfriend and potential life partner – Martyn Littlewood. He is a good friend. They met over YouTube and a game called Minecraft. Toby was cooking food, he didn’t know what yet though so he decided to just go with the flow and cook whatever comes to his mind. The house phone suddenly went off, “Martyn, grab the phone please?” Toby asked. Martyn laughed, “Yes father.” Toby clicked his tongue at this. Martyn laughed once more and then jogged over to the phone and picked it up. “Hello, this is Martyn.” He said._  
“Ah, is this Toby Cottrell’s friend?” A man asked,   
“Yes it is, who is this?” Martyn replied, nodding his head.   
“It’s Toby’s doctor – Doctor Smith. I believe he needs to come in now, we have found some vital information.” Doctor Smith said.   
“Alright, we’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Martyn said.   
“Okay, farewell.” Doctor said and dropped the phone. Martyn put the phone back on the hook were it belonged.

_Martyn then sneaked into the kitchen, crouching up behind Toby who was wearing a pretty blue apron with hearts on it, in which Martyn laughed every time he saw it – not because he thought it was weird or anything but because it’s cute. He continued walking up behind Toby until he realized Toby… and what he was doing. He was shaking his hips and singing to himself. Martyn chuckled at himself. He walked around Toby and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Lovely voice babe.” Martyn said. Toby smiled, “Aw thanks. Now what you want?” Toby said grinning,  
“Your doctor rang – Doctor Smith. He said you have to go in right now.” Martyn said,_

_“Alright. Guess this food will have to wait.” Toby said. Martyn nodded and he got his car keys and walked towards the car._

_Once they got outside a wind blasted over them, but it wasn’t that cold. So they ignored it and just continued. They got into Martyn’s car and set forwards to the hospital._

_Once they got there they went into Doctor Smith’s room – the desk had to let them to see the doctor immediately because the doctor had specifically called them._

_“Ah, Toby! Have a seat.” He said, Toby sat down on the chair next to the Smith’s desk. “And who might you be?” He asked Martyn.  
“Ah, I’m Martyn Littlewood. Toby’s friend. I’m the one who was on the phone, sir.” Martyn spoke,_

_“Ah I see. Come have a seat friend.” And Martyn did that._  
“Now Toby, last time you came in we said of you having some heart problems and I think we finally have come to a conclusion – myself and my team.” Doctor Smith had told the two. Toby nodded for him to continue, Martyn didn’t ask a question because he knew Toby had a poor heart. He had known for a while now. Doctor Smith sighed, and then finally spoke up and said “We need to operate on you… its quite serious. I’m sorry.” Toby gasped as well with Martyn.  
“Is it that serious, Doctor?!” Toby raised his voice a lot, in which Martyn wrapped his arm around Toby to try and calm him down – since they were in a public place…a hospital. So, it’s really quiet there so it’d be awkward. “Yes it’s that serious, Mr Cottrell. Now, we need to operate today.” Smith had also said. Toby sighed, “If it needs to be done, it needs to be done.” Toby said, going to the room where he got originally placed when he arrived to the hospital (He only got let out a few months back.) 

_A phone suddenly rang at the assistant desk, and then the assistant lady transferred it to Smith. “Yes, hello this is Doctor Smith. Who is this?” He asked. Martyn blinked a few times, not knowing what was about to happen. “Oh dear, that’s awful! I’m very sorry for your loss.” He said and dropped the phone – staring at the ground for a few minutes._

_“What’s up, Doctor?” Martyn asked him, he stared back up and stared at Martyn. “Here’s the thing, Toby’s heart is broken and it can’t be fixed/mended and a friend of mine was about to pass away soon so they offered their heart but unfortunately, they just passed. Now I don’t know if I can do this operation,” He stopped mid-way sentence._  
“Let me be the heart donor, please!” Martyn shouted at him.  
“I couldn’t… You’re his partner or friend… whatever.  But, I just couldn’t!” Doctor Smith said.  
“Please, Doctor. I want Toby to be happy… please. Take me as his heart donor…” Martyn said; his voice just there and tears dripping out of his eyes onto his jeans making them soaked.   
“Fine… but only if you insist.” Doctor Smith had said. 

_A few hours later, Martyn had passed his heart over to Toby and the operation had been a successful job… thanks to Martyn and Doctor Smith however, Toby didn’t know that Martyn was the donor._

_Toby was currently in a wheelchair and got wheeled out to the front office by Doctor Smith, Toby took a good 5 minutes looking around. Smith blinked, “What’s the matter?” He asked,_  
“I can’t find Martyn. Where is he?” Toby asked, his voice sounding fragile just like a little child had just lost her mother.  
“… I’m sorry, Mr Cottrell… Martyn is dead, he’s in your heart. He will always be, but he told me to give you this.” The doctor gave Toby a letter. On it was written ‘Dear Toby’ … Toby knew this handwriting – it was Martyn’s. He took a deep breath and opened it and it said;

_‘Dear Toby,_

_Congratulations for getting out of your surgery safe and sound – I bet you did well and I hope your heart is as good as new. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there afterwards, and I’m sorry for saying such coward things… but thing is, I’m your heart.  My old heart is yours. The other donor had a problem and unfortunately passed away. So, I persuaded the doctor to let me be the heart donor. As it’s you, Toby… I knew I wanted to – I wanted you to let the longer chance of surviving. Tell our YouTube community that I enjoyed our time together, with them and you. Tell my family that I love them all the time. And I’m sorry at times that I wasn’t worth it for you and sorry I was a brat at times. I want you to know, you didn’t do anything wrong – it was all me… but I can’t say it in real so here it goes:_

_Toby Cottrell…. I love you so much and I’m sorry for what/who I am. I love you, and thanks for being an idiot – my idiot at that._

_Have a great life, Toby._

_-Martyn.’_

_\--_

_END_

**Fun fact: The letter was based of  Kaori Miyazono’s death from your lie in April… I want to write a story like that, it’s gorgeous and made me cry.**

**Fun fact #2: I was writing this with depressing music until a bunch of uplifting songs came on which didn’t help my feels.**

**Fun fact #3: I got this idea from a one direction imagines – it was interesting to write.**

**Thanks guys, and I’m sorry for not writing in a while.**

**Farewell,**

**-Alisha.**


	20. Day 20: Toby + the beautiful thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby doesn't know Martyn's dead

** SoTotallyLittleWood: 367 Project **

** Day 20 **

** Toby and the beautiful thing. **

**Fun fact: I found this prompt of a Shingeki no kyjoin doujinshi. (Attack on titan, which is a lame anime *sarcasm*)**

**Note 1: the sky is talking to Toby I guess??**

**\--**

_One day, Toby was walking through the field carrying a flower and casually humming when suddenly he halted. He stopped walking.  Because the sky was talking to him,_ _“_ _Toby_ _”_ _it called. In which, Toby got confused so he just ignored it. The sky continued calling his name until after a while he answered back,_ _“_ _What?_ _”_

_And then the sky replied with,_ _“_ _What do you want to do?_ _”_ _So Toby thought he would answer the questions. As he somehow felt they were important._

_“_ _I want to enjoy the thrive of making YouTube videos!_ _”_ _He screamed as loud as possible into the midnight sky._

_“_ _Hmm, who_ _’_ _s your family?_ _”_ _The sky also asked.  
_ _“_ _My mother and papa!_ _”_ _He replied grinning._

_“_ _Who_ _’_ _re your friends?_ _”_ _The sky asked,  
_ _“…_ _The Yogscast members!_ _”_

_The sky waited a few minutes until it asked another question.  
_ _“_ _Toby, who do you love?_ _”_

_“…_ _Martyn Littlewood._ _”_ _Toby said, staring at the ground._

_“_ _Thank you Toby, for answering my questions. Goodbye._ _”_ _The sky said. It then stopped talking. So then Toby broke into a skip and skipped along the lovely field in the midnight sky whilst asking him questions like_ _‘_ _Why do I like Martyn?_ _’_ _Until he said to himself,  
_ _“_ _Because Martyn is also another YouTuber, a friend, a good friend!, a person you can rely on and many more good qualities._ _”_ _He replied with. Then he nodded himself,_ _‘_ _Yes that seems about right._ _’_

_Then he asked himself,_ _‘_ _I wonder how Martyn spends his time?_ _’_ _then Toby decided,  
_ _“_ _Well he probably sits down in his office at the Yogscast towers and records videos for his lovely audience. He_ _’_ _s probably doing that right now, or playing with his cats._ _”_ _That_ _’_ _s what Toby decided for this question._

_The sudden flashbacks of him and Martyn making videos together, hugging, laughing with each other suddenly came to his mind in black and white images._ _‘_ _I wonder where Martyn is?_ _’_ _he asked._

_He then shouted out,_ _“_ _Martyn! Martyn!_ _”_ _numerous times into the wide open. Knowing it was midnight, but he yearned to see Martyn. He sat down on the floor, on the grass more like and cried. Tears came out of his eyes as Toby wondered_ _‘_ _When am I going to get to see him again?_ _’_ _He asked. But the tears came._

_Until a ghost like shadow came from behind him and said,_ _“_ _Toby!_ _”_ _Toby recognised the voice. It was Martyn_ _’_ _s. He turned around. He couldn_ _’_ _t see a ghost, he could see Martyn right there in front of him._ _“_ _Why are you crying, Toby?_ _”_ _Martyn asked him,  
_ _“_ _Because I don_ _’_ _t want to be alone. I want to be together with you._ _”_ _Toby said sobbing. Martyn then picked up another flower and put it inside Toby_ _’_ _s pal since Toby was holding another flower. But, by the time Martyn did that. Toby was holding two flowers. Two of the same kind of flowers_ _–_ _daffodils. The lovely flowers._ _“_ _This is us, we are both flowers. We_ _’_ _re both nature, we live and breathe and slowly we die. But I_ _’_ _ll always be with you_ _…_ _Always!_ _”_ _Martyn said._ _“_ _Hey Toby, remember all our good times?_ _”_ _Martyn sat down next to Toby as he said this. They were sat on a grassy hill._ _“_ _Yea of course, I do. All our video recordings, comic con meetings. And also our meeting for the first time._ _”_ _Toby replied. Martyn nodded._ _“_ _We_ _’_ _d spend ages talking over Skype as well._ _”_ _Martyn replied._ _‘_ _Mhmm_ _’_ _Toby thought he agreed with Martyn._

_“_ _There are more beautiful things then these two flowers, Toby. Which are probably more important?_ _”_ _Martyn said.  
_ _“_ _What like?_ _”_ _Toby replied with,  
_ _“_ _I don_ _’_ _t know. How about you go find out?_ _”_ _Martyn asked,_

_“_ _No. I want to stay with you!_ _”_ _Toby said._ _“_ _I need to make more videos with Martyn!_ _”_ _Toby said and cried again. Cuddling onto Martyn. Not realizing, Martyn wasn_ _’_ _t really there. Martyn was a ghost._

_“_ _Also, I know what_ _’_ _s beautiful to me and important to me_ _…_ _so how about you go find yours?_ _”_ _Martyn asked. Toby nodded. Martyn disappeared;_ _‘_ _Goodbye_ _’_ _words slowly left the air. From Martyn_ _’_ _s voice. Toby stood up and the sky asked one last final question,_ _‘_ _Where are you going Toby?_ _’_

**“** **To find a beautiful thing.** **”**

**~**

_Over half a way around the world, on another different little hill but with poppies on it. You’ll find one gravestone. The gravestone belonging to Martyn Littlewood. On it says, ‘Dear Toby, thanks for being my beautiful thing.  It’s you. Only you. Have fun, my friend.’_

_~_

**Note: basically, Martyn told Toby to go find someone new.**

~~THAT WAS PAIN TO WRITE.~~


	21. Day 21: Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU.

                      **SoTotallyLittleWood - 367 Project**

           **Day 21**

             **‘The Day we Met’**

**I found a whole two bunch of prompt lists for SoTotallyToby so excuse me whilst I write this whole night.**

**Prompt: High school AU.**

\--

At a high school, there was boys and girls. One boy was named Martyn Littlewood, one girl was named Kaeyi Dream, and the other boy of this particular story was named Toby Cotrell.

 

Martyn was the hyper one who was popular with literally almost nearly the whole entire school, and Kaeyi was his best friend. Kaeyi was known as the school matchmaker, she likes to match couples up, that's what she's trying to do right now. Toby was the loner of the school, he had no friends, he was alone. He didn't find himself special or stuff. He felt sad and depressed. He had anxiety and panic attacks every so often. Especially when someone says something hurtful towards him. But he guesses hes used to it. Toby has moved school a lot of times, and this is the first ever day he joins this school.

\--

The school day had just started at Pacific Blue Skybell high school. The actual school day started at 8:30 and it was currently 8. Martyn walked into school and Kaeyi ran up to him and said, "Good morning, Martyn!" She said and smiled happily. He turned around and said, "Oh. Good morning, Kaeyi. How are you?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm good. I heard there's a new boy in our class." She said, Martyn gasped,  
"Oh?" He asked.  
"Mhmm. I heard it off someone. Guess we'll meet him in home room."She said and Martyn nodded.

Class started half an hour later, and everyone went to form. They all sat at separate desks. In which, all the desks were facing the front. The teacher came in, "Good morning class." Mr Jones said, and everyone repeated except 'Good morning, Mr Jones.' and all that stuff.

"OK before I take the register, we have someone new in this class. Come in!" Mr Jones said. &nbspThe new person came in through the door - standing at the front of the class. Martyn thought he was cute. "Go ahead and introduce yourself, Toby." Mr Jones said.

  
It took him a few seconds before he started talking, Martyn guesses he was shy. "Uh... hello. My name is Toby Cottrell. I moved here from ashton high school. I hope we get along." He smiled after that. In which, Marytn blushed. He found that really adorable.   
"You can sit next to Martyn, Toby." Mr Jones said. Toby nodded and came to sit next to me.  
"Hello! I'm Martyn Littlewood. I hope we get along." Martyn said. Toby nodded. In which, Toby bit his sleeve for the entire lesson.

\-- (pov change: Martyn)

Kaeyi noticed the two becoming friends and thought to herself, 'I can imagine these two as a couple...' She thought to herself grinning. "Yeah..." She said out loud. The teacher turned around and faced her,  
"I'm sorry Kaeyi, did you say anything?" Mr Jones said, raising one eyebrow. She shook her head - her face becoming red because she got embarrased. Class ended sooner or later.

"So Toby, how did you enjoy home room?" I asked Toby running after him. Toby turned around...   
"Oh. I'm sorry for ignoring. It was good, thank you!" Toby said smiling.  
"What do you have next?" I asked.  
"Maths... I believe." Toby replied,  
"Ah same here!" Martyn said.

\--

**END.**

**This will be completed sooner or later.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)its so hard to come up with prompts now a days so thanks tumblr (im zooplasty.tumblr btw) B)
> 
> 2) It's hard to come up with school names so thanks yahoo answers for the school names.
> 
> 3) This will be completed sometime soon.


	22. SoTotallyLittleWood: You make it worth it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A engagement story. :)

**SoTotallyLittleWood 367 Project:**

**Day 22**

**Note: I thought of this rly cute story :))) so i hope you like it!**

**Note 2: I haven't wrote in a while sorry lol  
\--**

_It was the day when Toby and Martyn first ever met, it had been 2 years since their first meeting anniversary. And Martyn decided to do something with this day. It was MineCon day today, so Martyn decided to engage to Toby at Mine Con. It was going to be glorious!  And this is that story..._

 

_Martyn had already booked the tickets for MineCon so they could just walk into the front doors without having to wait in a massive long line because that takes around 1-2 hours, and plus when they book tickets it's much easier. However, the tickets get posted to your door and Martyn knew this but he thought that it would make Toby more surprised._

_Martyn and Toby lived together since two months ago, so now Toby was at home when Martyn was at Yogtowers working. The tickets were due today and Martyn was currently at work and Toby was probably at home on a video game. So Martyn thought the surprise was going to go well._

 

 _A knock came at the door and Toby stood up to go and answer it, it was a post man... 'Odd. I didn't know we had any post coming today.' Toby thought. "Hello, are you Mr Littlewood?" He asked,_  
 _"No i'm his room mate... he's currently at work." Toby replied with,_  
 _"Ah so you must be Mr. Cotrell!" The post man said gleaming, Toby was confused... first he asked for Martyn  and then he just asked for him? Confusing, but Toby accepted it._  
"U-um, yeah I am-" Toby managed to spit out before he got interrupted by the post man.   
"Great. These are for you. Bye now!" The post man said handing the package to Toby. 

\--

_Martyn knew however that Toby would think that they were literally for Martyn so a few days before they were due to arrived. He went to the post office and asked them to write something on it like, 'Surprise for Toby.' So the post man wrote a long letter for Toby of Martyn. He knew that Toby wouldn't open it... because he probably wouldn't have want to preyed into his business._

\--

_Toby noticed the attached letter to the parcel and read it, 'Dear Toby. Hello it's Martyn. These are a present for us! I ordered us something. I went to the post office and told them to attach this letter to the parcel because I knew you wouldn't open it.' In which, Toby thought that was literally really true. 'Anyway, feel free to. Love, Martyn.' The letter had written on it. Toby ripped open the parcel and in it was two squares made out of paper, "Wait I recognize this..." Toby said out loud. He opened it out more, until he noticed heat it was... "Mine Con tickets! Oh my god!" Toby was literally being a girl and fan girling. He laughed. Martyn came through the door a good 5 minutes later to see Toby on the floor laughing, he also noticed the parcel which had been open. "I'm home. Hey!" Martyn  said.  
"Oh hey! Welcome home."  Toby said getting off the floor and running up to hug his boyfriend. "So, they came eh?"  _Martyn  asked. Toby nodded excitedly. "Do you know why i bought them?" Martyn asked, Toby shook his head. 'Aha.' _Martyn  thought he'd tell him the first half of the surprise. "Go check the calendar."  Toby ran into the kitchen and checked the calendar. On it, on today's date was written ' _Martyn and Toby's anniversary. (First meeting.)'  Toby gasped and then smiled, Martyn came into the-kitchen a few minutes later, Toby literally hugged Martyn.___  
_

____\--_ _ _ _

____The convention came around a few months later and they both went as themselves. In the mean time he went out to buy a ring and also made a few YouTube, Twitter and Facebook announcements to tell his followers what was happening. 'Hey, I'm proposing to Toby at mine con today! So come join us!' Martyn posted a bunch of people Favorited and re tweeted it. They already made a coming out video and also a boyfriend tag. Which Martyn was excited by the replies because he thought he was going to get a lot of hate. But he didn't, maybe a few comments but not that bad. The day of the convention and the engagement was finally ahead of them. They both got onto the train and headed to Mine Con. Toby hadn't noticed the little small black box _Martyn was carrying which was good. The little black box wasn't a plain black box... No, no. _Martyn painted it himself - green and blue. Their co lours. Toby is blue, and Martyn is green.___ _ _ _

 

______They both walked around Mine Con for a few minutes, they kept holding hands and nobody stared (minus about 2 people.) because they were quite popular and most people knew them. They bumped into a few of their friends, and said hi. They also bumped into fans and took a selfie with them. Martyn was acting normal until the time came._ _ _ _ _ _

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

**6:00pm** ______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

It was now officially 6:00pm and it was time for the marriage proposal. Martyn bought Toby into a room, Toby recognized the room straight away. "Hey... isn't this the room where we met?" Toby asked grinning and blushing.  
"Yep." Martyn replied.

A few minutes later a bunch of fans and people came in, Toby was wondering what was going on.  "Hey... Martyn what's happening?" He asked,  
"You'll find out." Martyn replied. Martyn quickly ran over to a friend and asked him to take a picture with Toby to distract him. Toby agreed to the photo and he took it with the person. Mean whilst, Martyn got down on one knee. Everyone started cheering, "What's happening?" Toby asked, he still had no idea.  
"Look behind you... What's that?" The friend asked. Toby turned around and gasped, his jaw opened widely. He saw Martyn on one knee. And then Martyn made the signal called, 'Come here.' With his finger. Toby did that. He went forward until he was directly in front of Martyn. A bunch of fans was taking pictures of this happy moment. "Toby Cottrell, it's the 27th of June 2015. It's been a few years since we met. And that is why I bought you to here - Mine Con and to the room where we first met. I remember meeting you and hugging you. You were cute (and still are) and I felt glad to have you as a friend... sooner or later, time passed by... we became boyfriends. We stuck by each other through thin and thick. Two months ago we moved in together. It's been a unforgettable experience, and I'm glad to share it with you!" Martyn said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out that little box, Toby knew what was about to happen. He put it on his hand and started opening the box. 'Drip' a sound made.  It was the sound of Toby crying from happiness. "Toby Cottrell... will you marry me?" Martyn asked,  
"Martyn Littlewood, I humbly accept to be your partner. Yes I will!" Toby said and ran up to Martyn and hugged him. Fans started screaming and fan-girling like hell... Tumblr would be probably full tonight! They eventually stopped hugging and Martyn put the ring on Toby. It was blue and green... obviously silver, but still had tints of blue and green. "Our couple colors..." Martyn said,  
"Mm." 

And that is the story of how their love happened.

THE END.

\--

**Thank you for reading, I'd like to thank all of you for continuily reading this fanfiction. (I feel like i've just reached the end.) Don't worry, I don't want to finish this fanfiction yet... however I do want to say this:**

 

**HAPPY PRIDE DAY! HAPPY PRIDE DAY!  **

**Yesterday... America had 90 states legal for gay marriage. Congratulations, America. And today is Gay Pride day. I'm not a member myself but I am a proud LGBT supporter. And I forever will be. Let's carry on for days to come!**

Just some links to finish off:

[Watch their meeting video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjuZ9dUtIKA)

 

GOODBYE!                           


	23. Day 23: Thank you for being my best friend & goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad letter.

**SoTotallyLittleWood - 367 Project**

**Day 23**

** "Thank You For Being My Best friend." **

**Note: This whole story is just Martyn's letter to Toby in which he says goodbye (Toby died during surgery beforehand)**

**\--**

"Dear Toby,

This 5 years has been the best years of my life. I am incredibly happy and proud of you. I'm so proud on how far you've come all the way down on YouTube (me as well). I still remember meeting you at Mine Con. Remember that? How at first I got trolled... by some guy who didn't end up being you, but I didn't think he was you if were being honest. I thought I was literally being trolled. Not like I've never mentioned that, nah. I remember hugging you, literally... it was the best feeling ever, it was a warm snuggy feeling. I was overwhelmed. We met ages ago, around 3 years ago or maybe less... or maybe more. And ever since you died in that surgery, I can't help but miss you. My dreams are all about you. I'm getting tired of missing you. I didn't get to say a single 'goodbye.' All it was a, "Bye! See you after the operation and good luck." Huh. That never happened, I wish it did.  I wish I saw you after the operation.

I'm sorry if I ever failed you.

I'm sorry if I ever thought that I was better you... because I'm not. 

I'm sorry for being sorry.

I'm sorry for not being by your side.

I'm sorry if you ever thought that you were worthless, because you're not. You're amazing and awesome and a special person. You're amazing. You inspire a lot of people and me to continue on with our lives. 

The feeling I got when I first ever watched your YouTube video was beautiful and amazing. I didn't think it'd ever happen, I just thought "Oh he's another boring minecrafter." but that wasn't the case... you were amazing. You were so supportive to your fans and your fan-base and everyone on YouTube in general, that's when I started.... started my own YouTube channel! And it was amazing, I finally had found another family... but you were still the most important person in my life. Watching your videos was like a 24-colored-pallet. I started running, and made me continue and live my dream. I'm still here today as an inspiring YouTube channel thanks to you, Toby. I made content that everyone loved. I even played mine craft. It was fun, it was fun.... and I'm glad I tried it out. I now see why it's so popular. Remember all them videos we made together, the 'Quick or somebody explodes' or the 'Walls 2' and so many others. I enjoyed making them. Too bad that's not happening, and I can't help but think it's all my fault and I wish you were here to hug me and tell me, "It wasn't you." but again, you're not... and I miss you. I will forever hate myself because of your death.... why am I even writing this letter? you won't ever read this... I know. But I guess it's my way of venting my feelings. What do you think? 

Do you think that...

I inspire people to be amazing?

I help people with self-harm and suicide.... There needs to be more good people in the world, like you Toby.

I wonder if I would have said all this I wonder if you'd have lived longer. I hope this reaches you, wherever you are now. I hope you get sent to a beautiful place and I hope you have the best time ever there... because you deserve it.

I'm so sorry for loving you, letting you down, being annoying, being awful... but more so I'm sorry for not being able to save you or to comfort you or to stick around. I wish I could've sat down in the operation with you and held your hand and say constantly, "It's going to be alright." Maybe that would have done something.

I love you.

I love you.

And I'm sorry for being such a failure. I hope this reaches you,

I love you.

Martyn Littlewood. 

:)

\--

END.

**What have I DONE OMG MY FEELS.**


	24. Day 24: Thanks for protecting our forest Mr Littlewood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby meets Martyn - a elf spirit and Toby's a human.  
> When Toby dies he regenerates  
> when Martyn dies, the forest dies  
> and he goes with it.
> 
> That's all she wrote.

**SoTotallyLitleWood 360 Project**

**Day 24**

**Goodbye forest and goodnight and goodbye Mr Martyn Llittlewood.**

 

 

**Note 1: This isn't going to be long because I was writing this and it was going so well but then the page refreshed, for goodness sake.**

**Note 2: Thanks to @universal-free-shipping on tumblr for the prompt.**

**Note 3: Title inspired by the wonderful and depressing movie 'Goodnight Mr. Tom'**

**\--**

Toby was a human - a human who lives in a magical world what has elves and forest spirits and all them other things in, it was a magical world but still looked like a place where a human would grow up and nurture trust - his friend Martyn Littlewood was a forest wood elf spirit with a secret, when Toby dies he regenerates but he remembers how he dies because of scars left behind, he can't remove them scars they're stuck forever with him, Martyn is a elf spirit who dies when the forest dies and this is the story of exactly that.

\--

Toby woke up one day and got dressed and ran to the forest to visit Martyn, Martyn was knelt on the floor sobbing with something in his hand, Toby walked up to him and knelt down next to him, "What's up Marty?" Toby asked.  
"Oh Toby, hello..." Martyn replied sobbing he was mumbling his words because he found it so hard to get them out.  
"What's up-" Toby was about to ask until he noticed Marytn's finger, it was fading - it was invisible and you could only just make out the tip of the finger - the nail part. Martyn dug up a hole in the ground and placed the item he was holding in the ground whilst crying. Toby looked over to see what it was. It was a baby tree - a sapling. Martyn was the king of the saplings because according to Martyn himself that's what the trees and plants call him - 'Martyn, the sapling elf." but Toby had never heard them because he was just a simple human. Once Martyn was done he called, "Goodnight little sapling. Grow strong down there in plant heaven." which means one thing - a sapling had just died but Toby still didn't understand why Martyn only had 9 fingers now, "Toby... did I tell you what happens when a plant or a tree dies in this forest?" Martyn asked,  
"No.... I don't recall you doing so." Toby responded, Martyn stood up and grabbed Toby and they went to go sit on a log and Martyn told him, "Basically... the forest is dying. It's august time and next month will be winter - leaves are falling of trees and plants are dying. It's getting cold now a days and they're finding it hard to live. When ever a plant dies... I die to. It's hard to understand I realize, but sometimes you've just got to roll with it - and by die, I mean I wont die yet but sooner or later I will die." Martyn stood up and stood in the middle of two trees arching a bed of flowers. "When all this dies and becomes nothing I will disappear without a warning... I'm a forest wood elf spirit. There's nothing for me to live for if the forest dies. I'm sorry... but that will soon happen." Martyn said, tears came to Toby's eyes and he started crying, "but... can't you regenerate because the forest will come back alive?" Toby asked crying.  
"I don't think that's possible. Whenever a new forest is born a new elf spirit is born, that's the way things work." Martyn said, he held his hand in front of his face and touched his disappearing finger making it completely vanish.

Toby collapsed onto the floor and shouted, "Why earth why!? Why do I have to regenerate but not Martyn!?" He shouted his eyes crying furiously. "I don't understand.... it's a magical world!!!! Why don't you come back?!" Toby asked, sobbing still - his eyes were so sore from the tears but he didn't care.   
"Toby... you regenerate because you were born to make friends with every elf spirit because of your life and soul. You're a special human, your kind and great and overall a wonderful person. I love you so much. I promise." Marytn said, he went over to Toby and knelt down hugging Toby and Toby hugged back twice as tight - he didn't want to let go of Martyn.

\--

Over the next few weeks, the forest died even more. The trees wiltered because they lost strength and eventually died. Toby saw Martyn every day, but since Toby lived directly on the outskirts of the forest he saw it from his window - the ghost of Martyn he was still there but not as visible as much, he was only just there. Toby visited Martyn more then ever in the last few weeks.

\--

The next two weeks, the forest was gone and a voice called to Toby, "Toby... it's me. Come to the forest." The voice was indeed Martyn's. Toby went to the forest and there Martyn was, he was just a floating head with some arms and his legs were there. He didn't have much of anything left. The trees were gone and only a few flowers were left, "The forest is dying... I don't think I'll be here tomorrow." Martyn said but then he took his headband of his head and wrapped it around Toby's also kissing his head. "Be good, Toby. I love you so much and thanks for believing in me... I want you to be happy and please keep smiling because it's important you do." Martyn told him, the last flower wiltered and then Martyn disappeared, Toby ran into the ghost hugging it. Martyn kissed Toby - that was his last and first scar from Mr Martyn Littlewood. The ghost faded and disappeared and then once again there was no forest, it was just a grey area and dark at that. "Thank you for looking after Martyn.... our friend." a baby flower spoke, the last little flower - a baby Bouvardia was there. It was tiny and obviously planted a few days ago. A Bouvardia flower represents life and a chrysanthemum flower represents death and them two were the last two flowers and that was it. 

That's all she wrote.

**Goodnight Mr. Littlewood.**

**Thanks for protecting our forest!**

**// END.**

** **


	25. SoTotallyLittleWood - day 25: You light up my world.

**SoTotallyLittleWood 367 Project**

**Day 25: You light up my world.**

**Note: I'm totally writing a christmas fanfiction in the middle of april, oops, since this is also in the christmas time I put it set in the Christmas Adventure with Elliot and Lewis (Season 4.)**

**thanks @artistpinksnb on tumblr for prompt! This is short as hell.**

 

**\--**

_It was Christmas eve and Martyn and Toby are setting up the lights and the Christmas tree whilst Henry was making lunch and Elliot? well hew as in the bar drinking booze of course and getting drunk because that's what Elliot does all the time. "Hey Toby, I'm going to the toilet!" Martyn shouted over to Toby. Toby nodded as in response with 'sure'. Martyn ran to the toilet. Elliot was drinking away and Lewis was frying the eggs because they was having a bacon breakfast for lunch even though it's for breakfast. They're normal._

_A lovely smell appeared in the air, and of course Elliot being drunk - walked upstairs and into the kitchen only to trip over a chair. Toby also followed the smell, however Toby tripped over the wires of Christmas lights which you normally hang on the tree causing a bunch of wires to wrap around his body, he laughed at himself. Lewis heard the thud and looked at Toby, "Oh dear mate." Lewis said and chuckled, Toby blushed because of embarrassment._

_Martyn heard a thud and ran downstairs, "What's happened?" Martyn shouted whilst running downstairs._  
"Oh. Long story short, Elliot got drunk. He smelt the eggs and then Toby tripped over the lights." Martyn didn't know what he was expecting when Lewis said that Toby tripped over some lights. He walked into the front room and saw Toby sat on the floor trying to untangle himself - he was wrapped in Christmas lights and they was flashing on and off, in which Martyn was confused on how they was doing that. He looked over to the plug were the lights were plugged in and sighed, "Right." He walked over to Toby and looked down (He was tall because Toby was sat down.) "You okay?" Martyn chuckled,  
"Shut up Littlewood." Toby blushed and replied. Martyn smiled, Toby really is adorable. Martyn knelt down and started unwrapping Toby, on the last wire he managed to get himself  to hug Toby. He doesn't know how he did that though. They was hugging for a few minutes and then the food was served. Toby was bright red and blushing and his ears were even tinted with redness. "Holy shit...." Toby said. Martyn looked at him, "Nerd." And that's all he said.

_\--_

_END._

_\--_

 

 


	26. Day 26: Starbucks AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cliche but cute starbucks au
> 
> "Oh my god I'm blushing" - My wife 2k16

  
**SoTotallyLittleWood 367 Project**

** Day 26**

                **Starbucks AU**

Note: Thanks to @ultra-craiyola-sky for the prompt. <3

\---

Martyn was your  average Starbucks worker. A new Starbucks had just been placed in the centre of the town and naturally they needed staff and Martyn was the first to jump onto the opportunity as soon as it opened. He had been working for  about 2 months now and was currently enjoying it. He always told himself that after he finished school and when he entered college he would get a part time job at a coffee shop and Starbucks was the place to be - it was normally calm and relaxing every single day and Martyn loved that atmosphere.

It was a Monday and Martyn was working there again and the door opened and the bell chimed a chime as it normally does. "Hello and Welcome to Starbucks!" Martyn shouted to greet the person who was coming into the door. A young boy (He looked around 21-22) walked in with short brown hair, black jumper and blue pants. He walked up to the desk, "Hello." Martyn said, the boy didn't answer for a few seconds because he was staring into space - well that's what Martyn thought but in reality, he wasn't. He was staring at the menu. Martyn took this opportunity to stare at the boys brown eyes, god they were gorgeous.

The boy had started speaking to Martyn but he was completely zoned out. "Hello?" The boy said waving his hand in front of Martyn's face. "Hmm? Oh sorry... I was dazing out." Martyn replied slightly blushing.  
"Oh its fine. I'd like to order a regular sized Cherry Blossom frapp-e-chine?" The boy said. Martyn giggled. "What's so funny?" The boy asked, with one raised eyebrow.  
"Oh nothing.... Per se, but I believe its pronounced "frappechino." Not whatever you said." Martyn said chuckling. The boy went bright red,  
"Oh sorry.... That word always gets me." The boy stuttured. Martyn giggled and turned around and said, "One cherry blossom frappechino coming up!" Martyn shouted and started making it.

After the drink was prepared, Martyn moved the drink to the sprinkling bit and sprinkled some pink leaves and some pink decorations on. He then turned back around to face the boy with the gorgeous face and put a lid on, "What's your name?" Martyn asked.  
"Toby." Toby replied. Martyn smiled, 'cute name for a cute face.' He thought to himself. Martyn picked up the pink pen and wrote "Toby" on the wrapper and stuck it on. Making sure to include a love heart. He then gave the drink to Toby. "£5.00 please!" Martyn said smiling, Toby fumbled around in his pockets and finally found his wallet and handed Martyn the money. "Thanks chap." Martyn said. Toby smiled and Martyn smiled back, they then exchanged waves and then he left for the day.

The same process happened more or less everyday and sometimes every 3 hours, but Martyn didnt mind whatsoever because Toby was downright beautiful.

One afternoon at around 1:00pm Toby walked into the shop and Martyn didn't shout his greeting like normal, he didn't even notice Toby come in. He was talking to his coworker - Hannah about Toby and how cute he was. Toby came up to the front desk and some other coworker tapped Martyn's shoulder and then pointed at Toby. Martyn then ran up to the front desk.

"Oh hey Toby!" Martyn said. As usual, Toby didn't answer for a few seconds he just smiled. He was glaring at the menu. "I'll have a Tai Chi please." Martyn took a few moments to respond to that.  
"Um....what did you just say?" Martyn replied hesitantly.  
"A Tai Chi?" Toby replied. Martyn giggled because he understood what Toby meant this time, "Oh yeah sure." Martyn turned around and made a Chai Tea.

This time on the wrapper he wrote Toby's name again but put a heart and wrote his cellphone number. Thinking Toby would understand the picture. "Here's your Chai Tea." Martyn said passing the drink to Toby.  
"Wait, I asked for a Tai Chi?" Toby questioned this made Martyn giggle.  
"I don't know whoever said it was called a Tai Chi but it isn't. Its called a Chai Tea! Also you should give me a call one time." Martyn said winking. Toby paid and left the building a few moments later.

That night Martyn received a call from an unknown number, "Hello?" Martyn asked.  
"Hey. Sorry phone calls aren't my thing." Toby responded. Martyn giggled,  
"You're fine Tobes. So how are you?" Martyn replied smiling to himself.

The conversation went smoothly and Toby came to visit the coffee shop as normal. Except, a month later...

They was dating. Martyn confessed to Toby when they went out bowling and Toby happily responded "yes."

\--  
END.


	27. Day 27: Love meetings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martyn's a porn star and Toby is his fan.  
> Warnings for NSFW.

**SoTotallyLittleWood 367 Project**

**Day 27**

**Warning: very NSFW! (Not safe for work) due to a lot of porn mentions because this is about Martyn being a porn star.**

**Warning 2: I haven't wrote in super long and I'm slowly getting over writer's block so this might be kinda weird and OOC.**

**Note: I didn't expect it to be this long.**

**Crush = Someone you fancy / like a lot / love.**

**\--**

Martyn Littlewood was a famous porn star on porn hub where he featured himself masturbating and having sex with other guys who were also porn stars, it was his job. He enjoyed it per-se, but he wished he could find true love, other people in the porn industry - his friends what he had met whilst doing porn had mentioned that it's sometimes nearly impossible to have a partner whilst your a porn star because no one trusts you and gets jealous easily.

On the other side of the city of Manchester, there lived in a guy in a apartment by himself, he was called Toby Cottrell. He was a fan of Martyn Littlewood and he found out that he's bisexual whilst watching him, Toby used to think he was full on straight but finally figured it out and stopped lying to himself that he's bisexual and that he's into boys and girls, during that time he had developed a full crush on Martyn. He wished he could meet him to say thank you for his hard work. Toby and Martyn both had super different careers, Toby was a author and quite a popular one at that and Martyn was a porn star. Toby wrote about relationships and sometimes stories about death. He loved being an author. 

It was currently a Sunday and Martyn had just uploaded a video to pornhub however in today's video he wasn't masturbating or anything it was just a simple video about a local meet and greet he was hosting. Toby clicked the video and noticed the location where Martyn was hosting the meet up. London. It was to be hosted in London and right in the centre in town and anyone could go as long as they were 18+. Toby suddenly got super happy and definitely couldn't wait to go. Toby posted a comment on the video, 'Can't wait to meet you.' he wrote and added a smiley face emoji at the end and then posted it. Within a few minutes, the star replied, 'You too. Love meeting my fans. x' Toby chuckled at the response.

Within the next week, the meet and greet came. It started at 10am on a saturday, Toby thought it was super early but he was fine with that because even though he hates getting up early on a saturday, he thought it was worth it to see Martyn - to finally meet him and say thanks. He didn't expect anything else to come out of it.

He arrived at the meet up just on time, he looked around and saw no one there so he found a nearby bench and then sat there for approximately 10 minutes. A few minutes later, a blonde haired boy appeared with a light green shirt on and a dark green swirl on, looked liked some sort of sapling logo. Toby then thought back to Martyn's pornhub icon, it was him! It was Martyn Littlewood in the flesh, Toby gasped and then picked up his bag and ran towards him. "Hello?" Toby asked.  
"Hello! Are you here for the meet and greet?" The man said smiling at Toby, Toby nodded. "Well hello~ I'm Martyn Littlewood! Thanks for watching my videos." Martyn chuckled. Toby was so happy he somehow couldn't breathe. He was so surprised by how hot and stunning he was in real life and that the camera and his videos on pornhub couldn't represent his beauty. Toby's mouth was hanging open, "Um, you okay?" Martyn asked with a light chuckle. Toby blushed.  
"Yeah, sorry.... You're so handsome..."  Toby babbled on. Martyn smiled. 

Toby hit himself in the forehead a couple of times thinking 'why on earth did I say that.' Martyn grinned at him doing that. "Your quite cute yourself. What's your name?" Martyn asked.  
"Toby... Toby Cottrell!" Toby said smiling. Martyn smiled back,   
"Well Toby it's lovely meeting you." Martyn said and shook Toby's hand. Toby grinned.

More people came and introduced themselves to Martyn and Toby got kind of jealous for some odd reason which he knew was stupid because it's not like they actually were friends, they just met. They only came for a photo and a hug then they left. Finally, the whole crowd was gone it was just Toby and Martyn and the people who were currently around London shopping which was full and very populated as usual. "So, what're you doing now?" Martyn asked.   
"Hmm, I'm not sure." Toby responded.   
"Want to go get a few drinks?" Martyn asked. Toby nodded, it was only 1pm by now but why not.   
"Yeah sure... I'm quite a lightweight though." Toby said and blushed, Martyn smiled. 

They headed of to a bar and ordered some pints of beer and chugged it down. Within 10 pints, Toby was flat out and lying down on the floor which everyone in the entire bar just stared and laughed. Martyn had a chuckle as well, he wasn't joking about being a lightweight. Martyn felt like he could have 20 more or something. 'Well, I don't know where he lives so I'm sure he's fine coming back to mine.' Martyn thought and picked Toby up and carried him outside and grabbed a taxi back to his house. 

Once they got back to Martyn's house, Martyn kicked the door open and then placed Toby onto his bed, "Marthyhnnnn" Toby murmured, Martyn grinned. "I lowvehwh yowuuuh." Toby added which made Martyn blush. He never knew one of his fans felt like this towards him, though possibly it was expected. "Good night, Toby." Martyn said and kissed his cheek and then slept the night away.

The next morning suddenly appeared and Toby woke up with a massive headache and still feeling sleepy, he soon realized he wasn't in his own bedroom. "Where am I?" Toby wondered. He felt a arm next to him, he looked at the body - Martyn!? He was shocked. What had happened? He didn't remember much. Martyn woke up after and then rubbed his eyes, "Morning." Martyn said.   
"M-morning. What happened?" Toby said, worriedly.  
"You got drunk and passed out in a bar and then I took you home and we didn't do anything." Martyn said. Toby sighed, 'thank god.' Though whilst he was thinking that he thought that maybe he would've liked to do something and then he blushed super hard. 

Martyn got out of bed to make some eggs on toast and bacon and Toby yawned and also got up however tripping up on the way out... typical. Except, Toby landed on him and not in just a 'I'm lying on your stomach' kind of way, they were full on kissing, Toby landed with his lips attached to Martyn's. Martyn kissed Toby which took a moment for Toby to process what was happening, then Toby started kissing back. It turned a little heated and turned out to a full makeout session, not like either of them minded. Toby put his arms around Martyn's back and then kissed him even more hard, they didn't stop kissing for a while. Martyn eventually put his tongue inside of Toby's mouth which caused Toby to moan. Martyn got immediately turned on by the moan and then made Toby moan even more, "Fuck, Martyn..." Martyn grinned and took a hold of Toby's ass, it was firm and round. "Aaah ahhhh!" Toby moaned out, looks like he was sensitive down there. Martyn fondled around and continued kissing him. You could tell Martyn was a porn star by his amazing techniques. They evacuated the room and left back to the bed with Martyn turning the oven off. 

However, the progress was going fine until Toby stopped and said to wait. Martyn understood and stopped. "Don't you think it's too soon? We only just met yesterday." Toby said, Martyn nodded. He was right. They continued hugging each other and left a few smooches on each other but that's it.

Over the next few weeks, Toby told Martyn how he helped him discover his true self and then eventually, they started dating. 

~ The End. ~


	28. Day 28: Soulmates (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was super cute so how couldn't I write a fanfiction based off of it?? I couldn't.... it was too cute.  
> Anyway, with a whopping 2k words - here is part 1 of Soulmates! Idk when I'll do part two.

** SoTotallyLittleWood 367 Project **

** Day 28 **

** "Soulmates." - Part one. **

 

**Prompt: "Imagine when you’re born you have a word or a sentence wrote on your wrist what says something what your future lover would say. You go on a mission to find them." (Creds to Tumblr.)**

Toby's mother and father had met due to having some sort of weird writing on their wrist. They can't remember what it had exactly said on it due to the fact that it always disappears after you have met them - they call it your 'soulmate' they think it's the person who you'll eventually get married to and have a child with or something similar but the trick is, the soul apparently  **always** knows who it's going to be. You just have to read your wrist and then find out who that person is. It took Toby's mum quite a while according to her, but in the end she found him - the man is now Toby's dad. However, that was some time ago. Toby's mum and dad didn't expect it to happen to Toby until they were eventually told that it happens to everyone when they reach 15-16. They don't know why it's like a specific age, they think its cause that you're grown up and ready to do stuff at your own pace when you're that age, according to the council anyway. Many people have tried to wash it off, but the council have said multiple times ' _It can't be washed off no matter how many times you attempt. It stays with you until you find out who it's connected to and when you marry that person."_ People have also said that it could be similar to a tattoo - in a sense that it never came off. However many people have been warned that you only get 5 chances to find the person who it could be connected to, and if you never find them - you lose your entire memory. However, when you meet them - you only have a month to marry them if not, you have to say 'goodbye'.

 

Today, Toby had turned 15 years old and it was his time to shine and get the tattoo what he was hoping for, he didn't know what kind of person he liked and he didn't know what kind of person he expected either so he was just hoping whoever it was, was going to be a nice person. Toby cares more about personality then looks, though having a nice smile is good as well. In a few minutes when he had just been born, it would appear. Toby was very excited. He waited a few more minutes.

 

**~ A few more minutes later~**

 

A gleaming light came through the window and all of a sudden, Toby felt a stabbing pain, it felt like a needle or something. He gently screamed and his mother and father rushed in and saw the light - what was still shining through the window, they both mumbled, "Oh my little boy is about to be grown up." Toby grinned, 'It's time.' he said to himself. In a flash, it had appeared. A sentence had been engraved and tattooed to his wrist, Toby read it, and blinked a few times, 'Today I'll save the plants!' it had written on it. Toby kept blinking for a good few minutes and then his mum came over and grabbed Toby's wrist and stared at it, "'Today I'll save the plants!' Hmm... This is an interesting one." his mum had said. Toby likes interesting so he was definitely going to enjoy this. Toby stumbled over to his bed-side drawer and got out a notepad and a pen from the pot and wrote down, on a blank page, about what sort of ideas it could be. It ranged from, 'Tree hug', 'Plant lover', 'Green thumb', 'nature person.', 'Nature lover.' and most of all, 'Friendly and free-spirited.' Toby was to say the least, ecstatic to meet the person and was so excited because this person was to be seen as his "soulmate." - Someone who is connected to you via your soul and that's good because soulmates are seen as people who you will last forever with and will always be together.

 

He set out on a journey, well not a massive journey, just a walk through the city - kind of journey. He lived in London, and London was a massive place and he was so happy he's here, because normally the soulmate you're connected to lives in the same place as you - in this case, it would be London. Toby knew that he only had a month to find the person, however he thought that a month was a long time. It was only the 1st of November right now, so he had 29 days left - since there's 30 days in November.

 

Recently, an app called Pokémon Go has just come out and that means that everyone is more or less on the streets looking for Pokemon and catching them and due to this, Toby thought that this adventure was going to be easy. He pulled out his phone, (iPhone 5) and then he opened up the Pokémon Go app and logged in and started walking, he had a buddy - it was a growlithe Pokémon. One of Toby's favourite Pokémon, he didn't decide to give it a name - so it was just called Growlithe, like usual. 

 

A few minutes into the adventure, and he was just walking - he found some Pokémon like gengar, zubat and some others and hatched a few eggs which was good. He was staring down at his phone whilst walking and didn't notice the lamppost (now kids, always look at the road and street.) and stumbled into it, "Oops.", he stood up - wiping his pants down with the dirt and then his heart skipped a beat when he noticed who he stumbled into. It was a teenage boy, or maybe older - around 18 to 22. He had never seen him before. The boy was wearing a lime green shirt, black skinny jeans, black with a hint of green shoes and a green and black hat, this guy had a lot to do with green with his outfit. Looks like he enjoyed green. "I am so sorry for bumping into you! I got distracted by playing Pokémon Go!" Toby said worriedly. The guy started chuckling, he rolled his sleeve up and lent him a hand and then Toby accepted it and managed to stand up. Except, when he was standing up - Toby noticed the boys wrist, a tattoo. He couldn't read what he said so he was trying to work it out. "You okay, you didn't hurt yourself right?" The guy asked.

Toby ignored him, more or less blanking the question. "Mm?" The guy said, Toby blinked and jumped,

"Oh! Uh, sorry. What did you say, sorry?" Toby said scratching his head.

"Ha-ha no problem, just wondering if you're okay?" The boy asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Toby chuckled, stretching his arm over to his head to scratch the back of it and nervously chuckle. The boy noticed Toby's tattoo and said, "Hey... your tattoo? You have one?" The boy asked. "Oh ya, i'm Martyn - Martyn Littlewood."  
"Yeah, I'm Toby Cottrell. Yeah, I only got it a few days ago actually." Toby responded. Martyn smiled in glee, he was happy that someone else had the tattoo that he had, "What does yours say?!" Martyn shouted gleefully.   
"Uhh, it's 'Today I'll save the plants!' It's kinda weird and stupid I know." Toby said shyfully. Martyn gasped, it reminded Martyn of him, 'hmm.' Martyn thought. "Oh cool, Mine's 'I want to be the kindest person ever!' It's also unusual and I guess I wasn't expecting it because it's so cheerful and I’m not that cheerful I guess.” Martyn replied. Toby laughed at this response, “Ha. Anyway, what’re you doing roaming around and walking into stuff?” Toby said whilst grinning. Martyn slightly blushed at this, “Oh, I decided to go on a Pokémon GO hunt.” Martyn said. Toby laughed,  
“Cool. I am as well! Want to tag along with me since I don’t know the area and figured that you can give me directions perhaps?” Toby asked, Martyn nodded as a sign of agreement. They discussed their levels, Toby was a level 35 as a member of team instinct, Martyn was a level 40 as a member of team instinct, also. They were both mutually glad that they were on the same team, which meant no rivals. They also had their team Pokémon with them, Toby had a growlithe – a normal and a fire which was currently level 50. Martyn had a level 45 Leafeon, they both laughed at the Pokémon because Leafeon (sometimes nicknamed Leafy) was a level 45, Toby’s level on his character was level 45, his Pokémon Growlithe – who had no nickname, was a level 50 and that was Martyn’s character level.  
“So, how long have you been playing for now?” Martyn asked,|  
“Ah a few months. Not especially long I wouldn’t say. Yourself?” Toby replied.  
“I’ve been playing for about a year, or whenever it came out. I managed to cheat my way to get the APK because I had a terrible phone which wasn’t compatible with it when it came out… so I downloaded the APK file to cheat it. Since then, I’ve got a new and better phone.” Martyn smiled, showing Toby his phone. Toby had a black iPhone 4 and Martyn had a white iPhone6S. They were happy that they met.

 

They explored the city for a while until 10pm, and they started their journey at 10am in the morning, so it was an action packed fun day. They exchanged numbers and hugged each other (as friends) and then Martyn went home and Toby took a train back to Liverpool, a 3-4 hour journey, wasn’t the most fun and unfortunately for Toby his phone was dying so he couldn’t really do much. ‘I’m sure I bought it…’ Toby stated to himself whilst on the train, he zipped open his bag and got out his portable phone charger, useful and switched his phone off and had a quick nap.

Mean whilst, when Martyn got home – his parents were kind of worried because he had been out for a while and hadn’t heard from him whatsoever and thought that it’d be embarrassing for them to contact Martyn so they didn’t. Martyn opened the door and walked in, his mum was glad to see him home and gave him a hug, “I’m fine!” Martyn chuckled kind of being strangled, luckily he was okay. “I met a guy today named Toby! We met whilst playing Pokémon go! He was super nice and polite and he came from Liverpool, I accidently walked into him which was my fault cause I was staring down at my phone looking for wild Pokémon. It was fun and he had taken a train to London and so wanted to join me and my adventure so I let him!” Martyn said gleefully. Martyn’s parents both took a look at each other and grinned. “What?” Martyn asked, raising an eyebrow. His parents stared down at Martyn’s wrist, “You don’t think!?” Martyn asked which caused his mother to nod her head which made Martyn’s heart to a massive thump noise and he was so happy and he was blushing really bad.

All the train ride back, Toby could only think of one thing – Martyn. Whilst walking around London, Toby had took a realization that he talked about plants quite a lot, which then Toby stared down at his wrists and then blushed when he noticed what it had said again, ‘Today I will save the plants!’ and Martyn’s leader Pokémon was a grass type, Leafeon. He knew it had to be him… he just knew it. Toby blushed super hard by now and was super happy because of this. He knew he was good.

**~END OF PART 1.**

 


	29. DISCONTINUED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCONTINUED

**DISCONTINUED**

**Hi everyone! I'm now officially discontinuing 'SoTotallyLittleWood: 367 Project' due to the fact that this project started 2 years ago and is NOWHERE near being completed. All of the current stories will be moved to the normal fanfiction 'SoTotallyLittleWood One Shots' many thanks! I'll still be writing them every so often but not as often due to the fact with no interaction anymore, my mind is empty. I miss them. Anyway, thanks!**


End file.
